Temptation Angels
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Versión alternativa de New Moon luego de que Edward abandona a Bella. Un misterioso suceso ha ocasionado que Bella y Ángela sean convertidas en los ángeles de la tentación, llevando hasta el límite los deseos de los humanos y hasta los suyos propios. Las criaturas míticas no son mitos nada más. Hay que ganar un dia a la vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! una nueva historia...esto es totalmente diferente a lo que he venido escribiendo... tengo pensado que este fic sea màs oscuro que los otros y espero lograrlo.**

**Totalmente inspirado en el aire sobrenatural...Es una versión alternativa a Luna Nueva luego de que Edward abandonara a Bella en el bosque...en los capitulos sieguienes se explicara mejor que sucede con Bella, con Angela, que son, porque, y que pasa con los Cullen...**

**Decidí comenzar este fic ya que a "De la vida misma" le quedan tres capis cuando mucho, y a Hollywood life tambien le deben de quedar pocos capis... **

**Espero que esta locura les guste y haganme saber que les parece...**

**POR CIERTO ESCUCHEN "LOSSING MY GRIP" DE AVRIL LAVIGNE MIENTRAS LEEN EL CAPI, ENTENDERÁN UN POCO COMO SE SIENTE BELLA.**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes, que no todo lo que se ama se desea y no todo lo que se desea se ama"Miguel de Cervantes.**

**Capítulo 1: Good bye Forks. Hello France.**

**BELLA POV**

¿Que la mente humana es un colador?

¿Que olvidaría todo lo que viví?

¿Que todo había terminado?

¿Que estaba a salvo porque él se había ido?

Mentira

Mentira

Mentira

Mentira.

Nunca he recordado mi vida con tanta claridad desde que él se fue, nunca estuve en más peligro que cuando él se fue, nunca fui más susceptible cuando él se fue, nada había terminado, este era solo el comienzo de algo tan grande que nadie podría imaginarlo.

Así que ahora en mi cama, pensando en todo y en nada, tomé mi diario y me dispuse a escribir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando él se fue, descubrí que me podría desahogar escribiendo, así que opté por comprar un diario y escribir cuando estuviera lo suficientemente deprimida, o lo suficientemente aburrida, o lo suficientemente inspirada. Todo variaba desde un tiempo para acá.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas escribir algo coherente, pero no me salía nada. Con un suspiro resignado pasé las hojas del desvaído cuaderno hasta llegar a la primera.

Sabía que era estúpido, inconsciente y arriesgado pero lo hice de todos modos, solo así me mantenía atada a la cordura.

Leí desde el principio todo mi dolor. Comenzando por el día que conseguí el cuaderno.

"_Duele pensar que ya no está conmigo….que me dejó sola y perdida….que una vez me abrazo y una vez me besó…duele pensar que no está conmigo ahora que estoy enferma…que no está conmigo cuando estoy asustada…Hoy vi a Laurent y es increíble pero me despertó de mi letargo. Él no está más conmigo..Debo continuar con mi vida, es lo que él quería…La pregunta del millón es…¿Por qué debería importarme?"_

De eso estaba lleno mi diario, de dolor, de sufrimiento, pero también de momentos felices…

"_Ángela ha sido la única que ha mantenido contacto…Es mi hermana en muchos sentidos…Hemos visitado Denali…una visita interesante…"_

-Bella-cerré el cuaderno con un fluido movimiento, y lo coloqué debajo de mi almohada.

-Donde Siempre Ang-respondí.

Ángela entró en mi habitación, luciendo elegante como siempre. Con unos jeans blancos ajustados y hasta la cintura, con una camisa de botones de color borgoña y unas botas del mismo color que la camisa.

-Debemos irnos-apuró.

Irnos. Tantos recuerdos que dejaba en este lugar. Mis padres, los que una vez fueron mis amigos y todos aquellos a los que les tenía cierto grado de aprecio. Pero era justo y necesario. Para efectos de todos aquellos que una vez nos conocieron Ángela y yo habíamos sido víctimas de los osos que se habían avistado en los bosques. Habíamos desaparecido dejando detrás algunas prendas. Charlie estuvo destrozado durante días y quizás semanas. Pero sabía que algún día el momento de mi partida llegaría.

Tomé mis maletas y guardé mi diario en mi cartera. Dije un último adiós a la habitación que me había visto crecer y con un triste suspiro cerré la puerta de la habitación y la casa y me subí en el taxi que esperaba.

Ángela miró con añoranza su antiguo hogar, y sus ojos se aguaron cuando vio a sus hermanos jugar en el jardín.

-Lo siento-susurré a mi mejor amiga.

Ella me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa triste y negando con la cabeza respondió:-No lo hagas. Ahora lo que importa es hacia donde vamos.

Algo que adoraba de Ángela es que no importa cual sea la situación, le veía el lado positivo a todas las cosas.

-Europa aquí vamos-murmuré divertida haciendo que ella riera. Una risa que dejó embobado al conductor.

Ángela solía causar eso en las personas. Lástima que el pobre hombre olvidaría que alguna vez nos vio. Era peligroso que la gente supiera que estábamos "vivas".

Al llegar al aeropuerto forzamos la memoria del conductor y le dejamos una generosa propina en compensación.(1)

Pusimos nuestras mejores caras y caminamos con paso seguro hacia la fila de facturación. Facturamos el equipaje y sin mediar palabra con los encargados nos dirigimos a nuestra sala de espera.

-Iré a comprar algo. ¿Quieres?-su sonrisa macabra era una clara invitación a un generoso banquete.

-Sorpréndeme.-Ella me guiñó un ojo y yo reí divertida.

Cinco minutos después Ángela llegó con un banquete de comida chatarra. Una coca-cola para cada una, chocolates, dulces, entre muchas otras cosas.

-¿Sedujiste al empleado o robaste la tienda?-pregunté sonriendo impresionada al ver la cantidad de comida que había traído.

-Nadie puede resistirse a la belleza de un ángel.-repuso ella con una sonrisa de nuevo macabra.

-Comenzare a creer que es un ángel del mal-murmuré al notar que las personas que se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor nos veían con curiosidad.

-Me ofendes-hizo un puchero y yo le di un golpecito en el brazo.

En ese momento llamaron a los pasajeros con destino a Francia y ambas nos levantamos con gracilidad y caminamos hacia la puerta de embarque.

La Aeromoza revisó nuestros boarding pass, nuestro pasaporte y con un cálido "buen viaje" nos dejó embarcar.

Ángela estiró su mano hacia mi y tuve que pagarle los cinco dólares de la apuesta.

-Algún día aprenderás que soy tan infalible como una psíquica.-Habíamos apostado a que si la Aeromoza no nos dejaba entrar con nuestros falsos pasaportes deberíamos forzar su mente. Ángela claramente había ganado.

Habíamos aprendido con el tiempo que podíamos forzar la mente de las personas a nuestra conveniencia.

La precisión de las predicciones que Ángela hacía me recordaban a Alice. Ella tan pequeña y vivaracha tenía su lado maligno vigilando el futuro a diestra y siniestra.

Pero sabía que desde hace un tiempo, cuando resultamos "presuntamente desaparecidas" Alice no podía ver ni mi futuro ni el de Ángela. Era una garantía de nuestra condición.

Nuestro secreto dependía de nosotras dos, solo unos pocos lo conocían. No éramos vampiros, pero tampoco humanos, éramos una especie de ángeles en la tierra. No ángeles que hacen el bien y evitan el mal, somos ángeles que representamos de alguna extraña manera a la tentación, los más propensos a caer en ella eran los humanos.

Somos la tentación, tentamos a los humanos a que caigan en sus más profundos y enraizados deseos, carnales, sentimentales, cualquiera que sea. Muchos caían, otros simplemente evitaban la tentación.

Pero inmortales, hermosas, atractivas, y misteriosas no podían ser nuestras únicas características. Sufríamos como los humanos, podíamos dormir si así lo quisiéramos, éramos vulnerables emocionalmente y eso nos hacía criaturas menos "divinas" y más "normales". JA! Como si algo en mi vida hubiera sido normal.

No se, ni tampoco me interesé en saber cuantas horas eran de Estados Unidos hasta Francia, solo me importó el momento en que aterrizamos.

Cuando nos dieron permiso de desembarcar fui feliz, nunca fui amante de los vuelos a larga distancia, o de los vuelos en general. Tomé mi bolso de mano del compartimiento sobre mi asiento y esperé que Ángela hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. Una vez que teníamos todo en mano desembarcamos el avión, siguiendo y siendo seguidas por un montón de humanos.

En el aeropuerto nos colocamos nuestros abrigos, el de Ángela era de cierre, de color beige, sencillo pero elegante. A esta chica le encanta vestirse elegantemente, y es la que más disfruta tentando a los humanos.

Mi abrigo, era elegante por igual, de botones y de color azul rey. No solo éramos vulnerables emocionalmente, sino que también sufríamos los cambios de temperatura. Conservábamos nuestros rasgos físicos humanos, sus ojos de color marrón, su cabellera negra hasta los hombros, su mismo tono de piel. Mi cabello color caoba, mis ojos del color de chocolate derretido y mi pálida piel. Al menos eso no se había perdido.

Ahora podía entender un poco a los Cullen, teniendo que mudarse cada tanto tiempo de un lugar a otro para no arriesgar su secreto. Nosotras debíamos hacer lo mismo.

No evolucionábamos, no crecíamos, no cambiábamos, en cierto modo estábamos congeladas en el tiempo.

Pensar en los Cullen, llevó a mi mente a terrenos peligrosos. No pude evitar pensar en Edward, aquél al que tanto había amado, aquél que me había dejado luego de mi fatídico cumpleaños numero 18.

Si Ángela disfrutaba de poder forzar la mente de las personas, yo disfrutaba de cerrar mis ojos y ver lo que quería ver o a quien quisiera ver.

Al llegar al hotel dejé a cargo de Ángela el registrarnos. Yo mientras, cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en Charlie, lo vi acompañado de una mujer a la que reconocí como Sue Clearwater, su esposo había fallecido hace un tiempo a causa de un infarto. Ambos se sonrieron y yo abrí mis ojos sonriendo contenta de que mi padre haya encontrado un poco de paz.

Al ver que Ángela tardaba fui a su posición en apoyo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté bajito a mi mejor amiga.

-Perfecto. Ahora eres Nina Swan y yo Marie Weber, tenemos 19 años y somos estudiantes.-recitó como una oración.

Una coartada perfecta para dos jóvenes que se hospedan en un hotel.

Ella me sonrió con suficiencia al notar mi mutismo.

-Presumida-reí y ella colocó su mejor cara de "no rompo un plato".

Así fue nuestro primer día en Francia. Aquí comenzaba la aventura de los ángeles de la tentación.

* * *

(1) Digamos que el poder que tiene Ángela de forzar la mente de las personas es como el poder que tienen los vampiros en The Vampire Diaries solo que ellos lo llaman "compelled"

Bella puede vigilar a las personas desde su mente. Es decir, quería ver como iba la vida de Charlie y simplemente lo buscó y vio como estan las cosas...más adelante desenredaré el don de Bella, yo misma tengo que afinarlo mejor!:)


	2. Tentando a los nómadas

**Holaaaa hermosass! mil gracias por todos sus reviews, el recivimiento que le dieron al primer capi fue impresionante, tanto en reviewsa como en alertas y las lectoras silenciosas!... MIL GRACIAS!**

**Este capi será divertido ( si se tiene un retorcido sentido del humor... el cual estoy pensando que tengo)... anyways, disfruté escribir el capi, me diverti mucho!...espero que lo disfruten de igual modo!**

**Un abrazo!:)**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Tentando a los nómadas._**

**BELLA POV**

A veces uno desea mantenerse encerrado en su mundo, donde todo es bueno, donde nada es malo, donde el dolor no existe y todo es felicidad. Un mundo donde los recuerdos no atormenten los días y hagan estragos las noches. Pero a veces la realidad se empeña en alejarte de ese mundo. De mantenerte en alto y feliz por un rato y luego sin razón alguna lanzarte. Vas cayendo en caída libre, desde una altura enorme, sin paracaídas y con nulas probabilidades de salir ileso. Así me sentía ahora.

¿Por qué luego de dos años, su recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi piel, en mis labios, en mis manos, en mi mente y en mi corazón, sigue estando intacto? La respuesta era simple pero aún así no sabía si era alentadora o decepcionante. La respuesta es que esta intacto, porque nunca he dejado de amarlo aún teniendo la oportunidad.

Jacob muchas veces me insistió en que saliéramos, Mike, Tyler, incluso Erik. A todos les decía que no, sentía que si decía que si corría el riesgo de olvidarme de él. Y eso era algo que jamás permitiría, aún cuando sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarlo de nuevo eran escasas, no nulas, pero si escasas.

Había aprendido a utilizar mi don, de manera que la tentación de vigilarlo fuera nula, pero maldita sea, soy un ángel de la tentación y no soy inmune a ella.

Ángela no estaba mucho mejor que yo, había querido mucho a Ben, y no podía tenerlo de nuevo porque estamos muertas, literalmente. No muertas como un vampiro, sino muertas, muertas, en el sentido humano de la palabra.

¿Qué sucedió para que termináramos así? Aún estoy tratando de entenderlo. Lo que amo de mi don, es que puedo ver cualquier cosa, presente, pasado futuro, deseos no llevados a cabo, es como conocer la esencia de una persona pero sin entrar en su mente u hondar en sus sentimientos. De eso se trata la bilocuidad(1) y es una maldición o una bendición, dependiendo del ojo con que se le mire.

En resumen, puedo saber que nos sucedió a Ángela y a mí, supe eso desde el primer momento en que supe de que trataba mi don, lo discutí con mi mejor amiga (y ahora hermana) pero ninguna de las dos está lista para nada. Disfrutábamos del mundo, y el mundo disfrutaba de nosotras, hacíamos locuras ( siempre manteniendo la discreción) y aunque sea retorcido nos divertíamos a costa de los deseos humanos. Nosotros también tenemos pero éramos más capaces de controlarnos.

Los Vulturi nos querían a Ángela y a mi como parte de su colección de súper tarados, digo superdotados, pero evidentemente nos negamos. Era mucho teatro, mucha habladuría y poca moral. Sin embargo, nos divertimos muchísimo. Podemos forzar la mente de cualquier vampiro, bueno hasta ahora hemos podido hacerlo con todos los vampiros.

¿Qué si hay más ángeles de la tentación allá afuera? Supongo que sí, no somos fáciles de diferenciar de los humanos, otra ventaja ( o desventaja, de nuevo, depende de cómo se le mire). No somos como los vampiros, que tienen sus características definidas, una vez que comienzas a pensar que los ángeles tienen características en común BAM! Te das cuenta que ibas por el camino equivocado. ¿Si es apropósito? Puede ser, pero no estoy interesada en conseguirme con otro ángel, o al menos no por ahora.

Estaba sentada en la cama del hotel, esperando que llegara Ángela para ordenar la comida, cuando pensé en la canción perfecta para Edward, aunque solo valiera el coro. Estúpido si, pero imposible de ignorar.

Anoté el coro en un página nueva de mi diario. El pobre cuaderno de estar vivo se suicidaría.

And who do you think you are (Y quien crees que eres)

Running round leaving scars (corriendo por ahí, dejando cicatrices)

Collecting your jar of hearts (colectando tu tarro de corazones)

And tearing love apart? ( y rompiendo el amor)

You're gonna catch a cold (Atraparás un resfrío)

From the ice inside your soul (por el hielo dentro de tu alma)

So don't come back for me (Así que no vuelvas por mí)

Who do you think you are? (Quien crees que eres)

Ángela entró en ese momento como alma que lleva el diablo, y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro. Se veía graciosísima, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Quiero saber que te pasó?-A veces era mejor preguntar si quería saber, a preguntar que había pasado.

- Un error técnico.-respondió mientras se alzaba sobre la punta de sus pies y miraba por el ojo inteligente de la puerta.

La miré con una ceja alzada, dudosa de si quería saber que había hecho.

Aparentemente lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo afuera la había tranquilizado, ya que dio un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el piso con su espalda pegada a la puerta.

-Tentar a un humano francés resultará toda una aventura-murmuró riendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Ahora si quería saber.

- Estaba intentando tentar a un chico de nuestra edad aproximadamente, estaba hablando con una chica pero cuando lo hice, salió corriendo detrás de mi. La idea era que cayera con la chica!-lo último lo dijo con una expresión resignada.

Yo la miré incrédula, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, Ángela era hermosa, pero nunca resultábamos perseguidas por ningún humano que tentamos.

-Envidio tu don.-Me dirigió una sonrisa malvada que conocía bastante bien.

"Aquí vamos" pensé aterrada.

-¿qué te parece tentar a los vampiros que están en el hotel?-sugirió.

¿Vampiros en Francia?. Dudé antes de responder.

-Son nómadas Bella-informó ella antes de que pudiera decir nada.

No supe sin sentirme aliviada o decepcionada de nuevo.

-¿De verdad esperas que vuelvan?-su tono ahora era consolador.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa triste.-No pierdo las esperanzas de que suceda

Ella se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, se sentó y me abrazó apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Te diría que olvidaras eso, pero puedo ver lo importante que son todos ellos para ti. Si son inteligentes volverán, consciente o inconscientemente. ¿No has vuelto a vigilarlos?-negué con la cabeza y ella suspiró resignada.-Todo a su debido tiempo Bells.-me acarició la espalda reconfortándome por el momento.

-¿No querías tentar a dos nómadas?-necesitaba alejarme de terreno peligroso, y tentar era como nuestro segundo alimento.

Ella rió malévolamente y se levantó de un salto.-Esa es mi chica! Vamos-no pude evitar reír ante su entusiasmo.

Algo que Ángela había descubierto en las últimas semanas era que si nos concentrábamos lo suficiente podíamos oír lo que quisiéramos, bueno tenía sus restricciones como que solo escuchamos el piso superior y el inferior. Estuvimos buscando una hora por todo el hotel buscando a los benditos vampiros, estos espectros tienen una buena manera de esconderse, indetectables a menos que lo deseen, pero nunca se han enfrentado con la testarudez de Bella Swan.

Al cabo de dos horas de búsqueda los encontramos, una pequeña habitación del octavo piso, dos pisos más debajo de donde estábamos nosotras. Aparentemente eran una pareja (por los ruidos que escuchábamos salir de la habitación). Ángela me dio una mirada y yo asentí, ella se concentró en el hombre y yo en la mujer, no se todavía si con el puro poder mental tentábamos, o era algo de las hormonas, simplemente se que me concentraba en alguien y me concentraba en pensar lo que quería que hiciera esa persona y simplemente sucedía.

Escuchamos como los ruidos iban en aumento, intentaban no gritar, JA! He ahí el punto débil, tentados a gritar pero por "pudor" (como si un vampiro pudiera tener pudor), atacamos la debilidad y lo único que escuchábamos era "SI" y "SIGUE". ¿Qué no podían buscarse un sitio más privado?.

Estábamos por irnos cuando una de las puertas de una de las habitaciones contiguas se abrió sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Era un hombre mayor, y claramente estaba teniendo problemas con los países bajos. Pervertido.

-Vámonos-Susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que el tipo que estaba a escasos metros no escuchara.

Ángela y yo salimos corriendo y llegamos al restaurante del hotel riendo a carcajadas y con la respiración agitada.

Sin duda era divertido hacer eso.

Estábamos esperando a que nuestro pedido estuviera listo cuando Ángela concentró su vista en un punto detrás de mi, no estaba tentando a nadie, era esa mirada concentrada que envías algo para determinar si está allí o es tu imaginación.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunté girándome en mi asiento y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

OH mierda!.

* * *

¿QUE VIERON ANGELA Y BELLA Y PORQUE REACCIONARON ASI?

(1) BILOCUIDAD: ES PODER ESTAR EN DOS SITIOS DIFERENTES Y DISTANTES ENTRE SI. SEGUN MI PROFESOR DE TEORÍA POLITICA CLASICA PLATON ERA EL UNICO QUE PODIA HACERLO ( si es cierto o no... lo ignoro)

NOS LEEMOS :)


	3. ¿Esperanza?

**HOLA HERMOSASSS! WOW 13 REVIEWS Y 20 FAVORITOS CON 2 CAPS NADA MAS! ME ALEGRO TANTO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC!:)...Lamento no haber podido actualizar...he tenido unas semanas bastante ocupadas, y este fic quiero hacerlo bien, preciso, original, con el toque correcto de Angst, humor, suspenso...quiero hacerlo consiso y preciso por eso tardo en actualizar!:)... ademas tengo varios fics en proceso de los que tambien encargarme, lo cual contribuye al retraso de actualizacion...**

**en fin...aqui un nuevo cap! espero que les guste!:)**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre" Friedrich Nietzsche**

**Capítulo 3:¿Esperanza?**

**ROSALIE POV**

¿Cómo sabes si las decisiones que tomas en tu vida son las correctas si con ello hieres a quien mas quieres? Edward era la representación viva o zombi de eso, y aunque no me las llevara de las mil maravillas con él, claramente estaba sufriendo, y no me gustaba ver a mi familia sufrir. Podía ser vanidosa pero nunca sería egoísta. Y aunque mi hermano se lo mereciera, por no pensar bien las cosas, no lo culpaba, si hubiera estado en su lugar probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

Por eso a pesar de no compartir la finalidad de nuestra mudanza, era la que mayor apoyo moral le daba a Edward desde el incidente. Porque eso fue, un incidente, Jazz se culpa por ser débil, pero claramente pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, si no hubiera salido lo suficientemente rápido de la sala, habría acabado con ella yo misma, y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Edward no podía estar solo, pero no resistía estar mucho tiempo acompañado tampoco. Emmett lo había salvado de convertirse en un ermitaño. Esme sufría por todo el dolor que Edward estaba sintiendo, y Alice se quejaba cada día de lo estúpida que estaba siendo la situación, han pasado dos años en los cuales nuestro hermano se esfuerza por sobrevivir cada minuto de su vida. Y a pesar de que entendía hasta cierto punto a Edward, Alice tenía razón, esto rayaba en lo ridículo.

Nadie pensaba en como estaría Bella, y sé que no fui muy amable con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a que ella pagara por nuestros errores, porque no solo fue Edward quien la abandonó, fuimos todos, aunque ella solo tome en cuenta a dos o tres de nosotros como los más cercanos a ella.

Todo eso me llevó a tomar una decisión. No me importaba si Alice había dejado de ver el futuro de Bella, ambas sabíamos a ciencia cierta que ella no había muerto, sólo desapareció del rango de visión de Alice, muchas veces los vampiros desaparecemos de su rango de visión, como un mecanismo de defensa. No decía que la chica a quien mi familia amaba se había transformado, pero era la única respuesta cuerda que se me ocurría.

No me sorprendió ver la sonrisa nerviosa que me dirigió Alice, lo había visto, y no me rendiría.-¿Estás segura?-yo asentí ante la atenta mirada de nuestros maridos.

Gracias a todo lo divino, Carlisle y Esme eran los que cazaban con Edward, eran los menos propensos a ponerse cariñosos en medio de una cacería, y me sentía un poco mal, no le hacíamos las cosas fáciles, pero tampoco podíamos dejar de ser nosotros mismos por ahorrarle el dolor a él.

-Es tiempo-respondí y sabía que era peligroso sentir esperanza, pero algo me decía que ella estaba viva y que volvería a formar parte de esta familia.

Jasper me miró curioso y yo pretendí no darme cuenta de que analizaba mis emociones. No me gustaba que espiara mis emociones, como tampoco me gustaba que me leyeran la mente, pero era algo a lo que me había resignado hace tiempo.

-Ciertamente lo es-acordó ella con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Una vez llegados a este punto, me quedé estancada, había pensado en buscarla, encontrarla y con ello devolverle la vida a mi hermano, pero ciertamente no había pensado en el proceso.

Alice se permitió reír divertida, debió haber notado en mi expresión mi duda.

-Em necesitamos tu ayuda-rogué a mi marido.

Emmett era algo…especial…Su don es muy parecido al de un rastreador pero a la vez muy diferente, es complejo de describir. Es capas de localizar a una persona, todavía intentamos averiguar como, en cualquier parte del mundo. Si fuera humano, podríamos decir que es un clarividente. Su don difería del de Alice, el no ve el futuro, solo ve a la persona y el lugar donde está.

Dada mi poca confianza con Isabella, y mi continuo rechazo a estar muy cerca de ella, era poco o nada lo que ella sabia de mi marido, a pesar de que él la consideraba como una hermana.

-¿Para que soy bueno preciosa?- Preguntó con su inagotable entusiasmo.

-Para muchas cosas.-Respondí dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.-Pero en estos momentos, sería muy bueno que nos dijeras donde podemos conseguir a Bella.

Tanto Jasper como mi marido me miraron estupefactos, como tratando de adivinar si algo me pasaba. Idiotas.

Alice presionó y mi Emm cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Solo podía ver a una persona a la vez, buscaba el rostro de alguien y a los pocos segundos tenía una respuesta.

El "rastreo" de Emmett, era una especie de truco mental pero traspasaba cualquier barrera, era hasta más potente que el de Demetri, el vampiro que formaba parte de la guardia de los Vulturi. Demetri solo necesitaba la esencia de la mente y santo milagro. Pero para los escudos, como Renata su don no funcionaba.

-Creo que está en Francia.- Informó abriendo los ojos y paseando su mirada por cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Creo?- esa palabra era tan mala en los labios de mi marido como en los de Alice. El don de ambos era 100% efectivo y jamás ha sido burlado, aparentemente hasta ahora.

-Algo debe estar haciendo que no la ubico bien.-respondió frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente incómodo.

...

Esperamos a que llegaran Carlisle y Esme con Edward. Habíamos acordado en no decirle a ninguno de ellos el porque de nuestro repentino deseo de mudarnos a Francia. Sobretodo porque fue el primer lugar que todos rechazamos antes de decidir mudarnos a Forks.

Una vez llegaron Alice armó su teatro, diciendo que de repente tenía visiones extrañas de algún humano acercándose mucho a nosotros, que no estaba segura porque no era una decisión conscientemente tomada.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

En dos días nos hallábamos rumbo a Francia, desapareciendo del mapa de Sidney por un buen tiempo.

Una gran ciudad era la que dejábamos atrás, pero tuve que recordarme nuevamente que esto era por una buena causa y que principalmente había sido mi idea.

-Un momento.-Me paró Alice vigilando que Edward no nos escuchara. La miré enarcando una ceja confundida. ¿Qué demonios?.

-¿Francia?-vocalizó al notar que Carlisle y Esme disimuladamente atendían a nuestro intercambio.

Cuando mi hermana vocalizó esas palabras, fue que me di cuenta que no tenía idea de que debería estar haciendo ella allá. Hice cuentas y ella ahora tendría 20 años, con suerte habría podido ir a una buena universidad.

-¿Universidad?-inquirí para nada convencida. Ella prefirió no seguir indagando en el tema.

Unas muchas horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en un maldito hotel. Odio los hoteles, llenos de humanos irreverentes y exhibicionistas. Podía escuchar perfectamente como dos nómadas tenían sexo ruidoso en una de las habitaciones de los pisos altos. Como dije, exhibicionistas.

Malditas las ideas de Alice, y maldigo más porque tiene razón. Debemos pasar por turistas (no se porque, pero tiene sentido) que han quedado tan entusiasmados con la ciudad, que han decidido invertir una generosa capital en una propiedad.

Edward simplemente estaba en estado zombie. Y todos bloqueábamos nuestros pensamientos, solo por si acaso. Edward era lo suficientemente considerado como para bloquear a posta nuestras mentes. Pero guerra avisada no mata soldado.

**BELLA POV**

_Estábamos esperando a que nuestro pedido estuviera listo cuando Ángela concentró su vista en un punto detrás de mi, no estaba tentando a nadie, era esa mirada concentrada que envías algo para determinar si está allí o es tu imaginación._

_-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunté girándome en mi asiento y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada._

_OH mierda!_

-Oh mierda!-vocalicé mis pensamientos.

Rápidamente giré mi cuerpo de modo que quedaba de espalda a la puerta, rogaba porque no me hubiera visto. Eso sería un problema.

Ángela me miró confundida, sé que lo que pensaba, yo misma pensaba lo mismo, pero no estaba lista, no aún, no podía dar explicaciones, no podía decir "esto viva" cuando se supone que estoy muerta.

Era un problema que las probabilidades de ser descubierta por mi propia familia sean altas.

La mesera llegó en ese momento con la comida y me permití distraer mi mente con algo, ya habría tiempo para planear que hacer. Mientras tanto, estómago lleno, corazón contento. O eso esperaba.

Mi amiga sonrió sin mediar palabra, notando que hacía un esfuerzo para que su presencia no me perturbara. Mantuvo esa sonrisa de "yo siempre tengo la razón" mientras ensartaba en su tenedor algunas lechugas y un pollo de su ensalada. Yo por mi parte procedí a enrollar mi pasta Alfredo en mi tenedor. Si fuera humana, el shock me habría llevado a marearme al seguir la trayectoria de mi tenedor, y en caso extremo a vomitar.

-No digas nada- apunté su sonrisa con mi tenedor y ella se encogió de hombros levantando sus manos en defensa.

Ángela decidió sacarme un tema de conversación, al principio pensé en no responder por miedo a de no haber sido vista, ser descubierta por mi voz, pero luego mande todo al diablo y seguí la conversación. No me escondería, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Al terminar de comer, pagamos y nos dimos el lujo de hacer desastres por el hotel. Desde que llegamos no habíamos tenido tiempo de conocer el hotel.

Caminábamos por la recepción cuando Ángela soltó una risita que intentó disimular con una tos, ganándose una mirada exasperada de una pareja que pasaba por nuestro lado y una mirada confundida por mi parte. Si bien, sufrimos algunas condiciones humanas, nosotros no nos ahogamos, y menos tosemos!.

-Nómadas-murmuró con una sonrisa condescendiente.

La miré extrañada hasta que la realización llegó a mi y me permití sentir vergüenza por la pareja. No era justo que invadiéramos de esa manera su intimidad. Pero no teníamos la culpa de que sean tan ruidosos. Vampiros, criaturas tan extrañas como encantadoras.

Ángela seguía reteniendo sus impulsos de no reír, pero la situación era tan ridículamente graciosa que me encontré riendo a pesar de mis intentos por no burlarme de los demás. Me habían enseñado a respetar.

-Vamos, respeta-dije tomando aire para parar de reír.

-¿Qué clase de moralista eres?-exclamó fingiendo enfado –No te molestó cuando los hicimos gritar, hasta hicimos que el pobre vecino tuviera problemas con sus países bajos, y ahora que los ves pides respeto.-chasqueó la lengua y yo le propiné un pequeño empujón.

Seguimos caminando y riendo.

Detuve mi marcha abruptamente al ver a Alice justo donde habíamos coincidido con los nómadas exhibicionistas.

-Mierda!-siseé impresionada. Estaban regados por todo el hotel o ¿qué?.

Ángela siguió la dirección de mi mirada y por su expresión pude deducir que estaba apunto de sufrir un paro cardíaco o morir desnucada, dada la fuerza, la velocidad y la cantidad de veces en que giraba su cabeza, ora Alice ora yo.

-Diablos!.-No sabía que hacer y aparentemente no fui hablé lo suficientemente bajo, ya que ella giró su cabeza encontrándose con mi estupefacta mirada.

La que una vez fue mi hermana y a la que siempre le tendré cariño, estiró la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa tímida, triste y de añoranza.

Ninguna de las dos sabia que hacer. Yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo ( no se si hacia Alice o en dirección contraria), cuando lo escuché que le preguntaba a Alice que sucedía y lo vi caminando cabizbajo hacia su hermana.

Ángela posó su mano en mi hombro y me susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún vampiro se enterara:

-Es tu decisión. Aquí y ahora.

Yo la miré sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo a la habitación sin cerciorarme si Ángela me seguía o no.

Al llegar a la habitación fui directo al baño, cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe y me derrumbé. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Se sentía como una experiencia extra corporal, como si fuera un espectador en mi vida. Lloré sin saber porqué, pero solo quería llorar.

No asimilaba nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo soñé con volver a estar cerca de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo soñé con volver a verlo? ¿Con oír su voz?. Y ahora que eso sucedía, mi reacción era la opuesta a lo planeado.

¿Es excusable? Probablemente

¿Patético? Esperemos que no.

Tres débiles toques en la puerta del baño me indicaron que mi hermana demandaba ayudarme.

-¿Saldrás de ahí o debo tentar a un chico para que me persiga y me ayude a sacarte?-pude entrever su sonrisa socarrona a través de la puerta.

Ángela era capas de hacerlo. Había aprendido a no cuestionar sus "advertencias" o como yo lo llamo sus amenazas. Aprendí por las malas.

Abrí una rendija de la puerta y me congelé al ver el visitante que estaba al lado de ella. Me veía con ojos tristes, pero no dio un paso hacia mi, como temiendo mi reacción.

-ÁNG!-exclamé furiosa encerrándome de nuevo en el baño.

Me negué a salir. No podían obligarme, bueno de poder, podían, pero no lo harían.

Ella rió resignada al otro lado.

-Sal del baño Isabella.!-demandó.-No te comportes como una niña.

¿Cómo una niña?. COMO UNA NIÑA!. Yo le daré su niña!.

Abrí la puerta fuertemente, logrando que ésta chocara ruidosamente contra la pared. Ups.

-¿Cómo una niña?¿Sufrir por que extraño a mi familia es comportarme como una niña?!-grité ante la sorpresa de nuestro visitante.- ¿Desear que vuelva alguien a quien amo es comportarme como una niña? ¿Saber que no puedo tener cerca a quien amo es comportarme como una niña?- nuestro visitante hizo el ademán de hablar pero cerró la boca. Tomo una buena decisión, no quería oír lo que sea que tuviera para decir en estos momentos-Si es así, entonces, dame un chupón y pañales porque no dejaré de comportarme como una niña-exclamé destilando sarcasmo por cada poro de mi piel.

Estaba molesta, y eso no solía traer consecuencias positivas. Ambas lo habíamos descubierto por error. Como casi todo lo que sabíamos de nosotras, lo habíamos descubierto por ensayo y error, mas errores que ensayos.

Ángela inmediatamente me abrazó y acarició mi espalda rítmicamente, encontrando la manera de tranquilizarme y evitar un desastre que llamara la atención de los humanos y nuestro visitante.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho-susurró contra mi oído y yo asentí estrechando el abrazo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a mi hermana, no a la chica loca que hacía desastres conmigo.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente como para no poner en peligro potencial nuestro secreto, escuché lo que Ángela tenía que decir respecto a nuestro acompañante.

Me explicó que en mi desenfrenada carrera, ella intentó seguirme pero tropezándose y casi cayéndose encima de nuestro visitante.

-¿Estabas siguiéndonos?-demandé. No sabía si sentirme halagada o enfadada. Claramente mis emociones no estaban funcionando como deberían estar haciéndolo ahora.

Disimuladamente intenté tentarlo a decir la verdad, explicar que hacia aquí, pero pareció no sentir nada, o en su defecto ignorar muy bien el deseo.

-Ese no es mi estilo.-Respondió calmadamente sin inmutarse u ofenderse por mi falta de modales.-yo prefiero decir las cosas de frente y sin anestesia.

Dada la firmeza en su voz, la seriedad en su rostro y el atisbo de sinceridad en sus ojos, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Bien podía estar mintiendo, pero en su posición no era muy sabio hacerlo. Tenía todas las de perder.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté suavizando mi voz, pero manteniéndome firme y segura. Ángela mantenía una mano en mi hombro. Para nuestro visitante era una señal de apoyo, para nosotras era una conexión que usaríamos para tentarlo si las cosas se iban de su rumbo.

-Ángela me arrastró-dijo con humor dándole una rápida mirada a mi hermana.

-Sabes a que me refiero-repuse rápidamente.

Sentía mis piernas temblar, la anticipación me mataba y estaba segura de que esto era la calma previa a la tempestad.

-Si, lo se.-esperé que continuara, insatisfecha con su respuesta.-Pero podía preguntarles lo mismo a ustedes. Así que porque no empezar por algo que no comprometa a nadie.-propuso.

JA! Menos mal que iba directo y sin anestesia. Es despreciable como algunas personas rehúyen las cosas. Se que no soy la mejor persona para hablar de eso, pero sigo encontrándolo despreciable, aún cuando yo lo hago.

Pero al menos esta vez debía conceder que nuestro visitante estaba haciendo una oferta medialmente justa, tendría que pensar bien que decir sin exponer demasiado.

Los tres permanecimos callados hasta que Ángela habló:

-Sabes tan bien como nosotras que cualquier cosa que sea dicha pondrá en evidencia al que hable.-La verdad sea dicha.-¿cómo podemos garantizar tu silencio?-De haber seguido con su vida humana, Ángela habría tenido éxito siendo abogada y negociando.

-Del mismo modo en que yo garantizaré el suyo. Nada de esto sucedió.-No me gustaba esto.-Ni ustedes me vieron, ni yo a ustedes.-Eso me gustaba mucho menos. No es bueno dejar que la esperanza se instale en tu cuerpo, te desgarra cuando te lleva de vuelta a la realidad.

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" pero es lo primero que te rompe en mil pedazos.

-Te estaremos vigilando-recordó Ángela sonriendo relajada.

¿QUÉ?

-Recuerden que yo haré lo mismo.-Nuestro visitante hizo el ademán de irse, pero esto no podía quedarse así. Al menos me debía una explicación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?-aún de espaldas a mi supe exactamente que estaba sonriendo.

Miré a Ángela en una muda petición de que nos dejara solas.

-¿Segura?-Yo asentí.-Bien, estaré cerca por si me necesitas.-Me dio un abrazo y miró severamente a nuestro visitante.-Cuidado con lo que dices. No seré tan benevolente la próxima vez.

Ella asintió y dejó que Ángela se marchara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-demandé nuevamente.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y respondió.

-Buscándote a ti.-Había esperado cualquier cosa, pero eso me tomó totalmente fuera de base.

-¿Qué?-mi voz salió en un susurro.

Ella tomó mis manos, acto que me sorprendió sobremanera y me guió hasta el sofá.

-Siento mucho todo lo que has sufrido. Porque se que has sufrido mucho. No tengo una historia que excuse nuestro comportamiento. No te mentiré, no lo mereces.-¿De qué estaba hablando?-Edward te ama, solo te dejó porque pensó que estando con él estabas más en peligro que a salvo. Jamás se negó realmente a convertirte, pero no pensó bien las cosas. Si, nos llevó a todos con él, pero porque todos aceptamos sin oponer resistencia-Eso no sonaba bien.-No porque no te quisiéramos- el que se haya incluido me sorprendió aún más.- si no porque estábamos demasiado conmocionados como para reaccionar racionalmente.

Si lo que decía era cierto…Esto era demasiado que procesar.

-Te dejaré para que pienses lo que tengas que pensar. Sólo ten en cuenta que estamos aquí por ti. Y se hará lo que tu decidas-Me dio un abrazo y yo aún era incapaz de hablar.

Solo cuando llegó a la puerta, pude encontrar mi voz. No dejaría que se fuera sin al menos tener una respuesta de mi parte.-Gracias Rosalie.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

¿Que tal?...¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Esperaban que fuera Rosalie la visitante?...¿que tal ese breve intercambio entre Bella y Alice?...¿Que hara Edward cuando sepa que Bella esta en el mismo hotel que él?... ¿Que hara Bella ahora que sabe que puede recuperar al amor de su vida?...

REVIEWSS:)...

Nos leemos!:)

Paty4Hale

7/11/10


	4. Entre muchas cosasperdon

**HOLAAAA!Siento mucho mucho mucho no haber actualizado desde hace 1 mes, he tenido mcuhas cosas que hacer, mucho que estudiar...pero lo que cuenta es q estoy de vuelta!:)...**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y lectoras silenciosas!:)**

**Este capi es especial... para todas... tiene 2 pov distintos...espero que lo disfruten...:)**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"El perdón es la fragancia que derrama la violeta en el talón que la aplastó." ****Mark Twain**

******Capítulo 3:Entre muchas cosas...perdón.**

**BELLA POV**

_-Te dejaré para que pienses lo que tengas que pensar. Sólo ten en cuenta que estamos aquí por ti. Y se hará lo que tu decidas-Me dio un abrazo y yo aún era incapaz de hablar._

_Solo cuando llegó a la puerta, pude encontrar mi voz. No dejaría que se fuera sin al menos tener una respuesta de mi parte.-Gracias Rosalie._

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida y desapareció por la puerta._

Luego de la reunión con Rosalie, todo el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, me sentía mareada, a pesar de que pensaba que eso no nos sucedía a nosotras, comencé a sentir náuseas y caí al suelo viendo todo negro.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó sólo escuchaba a Ángela pasear impaciente por la habitación hablando con alguien.

-Está despertando-no reconocía la voz de quien hablaba.

-Por fin!-exclamó Ángela desesperada, la sentí tomar mi mano y apretarla del modo en que sabia que me estaba diciendo que estaba en problemas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, deseé no haberlo hecho. No solo Ángela estaba aquí, también estaban Carlisle, Rosalie y…Edward…

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté a mi hermana en especial. Apreté su mano, necesitaba su apoyo, el hecho de que Edward y Carlisle estuvieran aquí era un poco abrumador.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti-respondió ella mirándome inquisitivamente. Cerré los ojos no queriendo responder esa pregunta en voz alta. Rosalie lo sabía pero no la pondría en evidencia.

Carlisle soltó una risa queda que hizo que Ángela y yo lo miráramos confundidas.

Rosalie intentaba esconder la sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios tiene de divertido que una chica se desmaye?.

Lo peor y más aterrorizante de todo, es que NOSOTRAS NO NOS DESMAYAMOS! ¿Qué demonios pasó?.

-Lo siento-se disculpó avergonzado. JA! Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Carlisle luciría avergonzado por algo. Divertido, en un retorcido sentido.

Rosalie se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta, Ángela le dirigió una mirada significativa, claramente decía " te estoy vigilando", Rose asintió secamente con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta. Arg!, esto es frustrante en serio. Intenté sentarme pero Carlisle no me dejó. Por todos los cielos! Soy un ángel de la tentación no me sucederá nada!.

Y con ese pensamiento me vino una idea fantástica. ¿De qué sirve tener poderes si no los puedes utilizar?

Miré a Ángela desde mi lugar, dándole una sonrisa que para los vampiros luciría como la que una chica débil le da a una amiga para que la ayude. Ángela puso su mano en mi hombro y nos concentramos-discretamente-en tentar los deseos de nuestros visitantes.

Edward se removió incómodo en la silla donde estaba sentado y Carlisle lo miró con curiosidad. Oh! Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Nos concentramos en Carlisle pero el hombre es duro como una piedra, un hueso difícil de roer. Pero no imposible. Edward seguía incómodo en su silla y yo solo reprimía las ganas de reír a carcajadas, su cara no tenia precio.

-¿Edward te sientes bien?-La pregunta de Carlisle lo tomó desprevenido, aproveché ese minuto de distracción para palmear la mano de mi hermana, Ángela entendió la seña y quitó su mano de mi hombro. Tampoco le iba a ocasionar un síncope a Edward. Por muy divertido que eso fuera.

-Si.-respondió relajándose en su silla. Si fuera humano estaría sudando la gota gorda. Pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué deseos estaría refrenando Edward? A veces era un poco molesto no saber que era lo que estábamos tentando exactamente.

Carlisle tomó mi temperatura y luego de revisarla decidió que no había nada malo conmigo. Creo que estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para notar que mi temperatura es un poco superior a la de un ser humano promedio, no llega a la temperatura que Jacob llegó a tener al transformarse en lobo, pero aún así era un poco elevada.

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento Ángela?- mi hermana me miró asegurándose que estaba bien. Yo asentí. No pasaría nada, bueno nada malo al menos.

Ángela y Carlisle salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos. Era un poco incómodo, quería saltar encima de él y besarlo hasta olvidar mi nombre.

Los últimos dos años soñé con el momento en que podría verlo de nuevo frente a frente, y ahora que lo tenía a unos escasos metros de distancia, lo único que quería además de besarlo era llorar. Porque la situación era demasiado irreal, sentía que estaba viviendo una experiencia extra-corporal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó dudoso desde su puesto.

Yo me senté en la cama, estaba cansada de estar acostada y fingir que me sentía mal.

-Estoy perfecta.-respondí inmediatamente.

Él me dio una sonrisa tímida como si temiera que decir. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos y comenzaba a darme cuenta que Ángela y Carlisle no volverían inmediatamente.

¿Era bueno o malo? Bueno, si lo veo desde el punto de vista de que desde hace dos años quiero verlo y entender sus razones. Malo, cuando no sabes que decir.

Él lucía nervioso, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que quería decirme algo, no podía mentirme, siempre lo descubría. Me pregunto que me llevó a creer que Edward no me amaba.

-Escúpelo-insté.

-¿Qué?- parece que lo saqué de un pensamiento profundo.

Me levanté y me senté en los pies de la cama, frente a él.

-Dime lo que quieras decirme. Puedo ver que lo tienes atorado en la garganta. Puedes decirme lo que quieras- reprimí el impulso de decirle que siempre podrá contarme lo que quiera. No me sentía tan valiente como para decir eso.

Él me miró con una sonrisa, mi sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. De verdad-lucía sinceramente arrepentido y nada deseaba más que decirle que hace mucho tiempo lo había perdonado.

Pero no me bastaba un lo siento, quería algo más que eso. Quería la seguridad de que a pesar de las circunstancias estaríamos juntos, siempre. Por eso a pesar de no querer alejarme de él tuve que decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo se… pero..vas a necesitar más que un lo siento para que las cosas sean remotamente similares a como eran antes.-Dije posicionando mis manos sobre las suyas que rodeaban mi rostro.

Él me dio una sonrisa triste, y me sentí a morir, lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal, o enfadado. Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones y no todas serán agradables para los demás, pero aún sabiendo eso, y aún sabiendo que no lo culpaba, había lago en mi que quería respuestas.

-No quiero que las cosas sean como antes, quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, quiero que mis errores queden en el pasado, que todas las imprudencias que he hecho no nos afecten y por su puesto que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para demostrarte cuanto lo siento y lo mucho que te quiero de vuelta-Permití que me diera un tierno beso en los labios. Yo también lo quería de vuelta, era demasiado irreal, tanto que lo soñé, y las cosas no están saliendo como las planeé.

-Solo prométeme algo-pedí.

-Lo que sea.-respondió inmediatamente limpiando una lágrima que estaba resbalando por mi mejilla.-No llores, por favor- rogó. Yo asentí permitiendo que me limpiara las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban si mi permiso.

-Que siempre me dirás la verdad, pase lo que pase.-No quería seguir viviendo de mentiras, quería por una vez en la vida tener algo de paz y "normalidad" dentro de lo que es posible, en mi vida. Quería tener un poco de armonía en mi vida.

-No te lo prometo. Te lo juro preciosa siempre!.-yo le sonreí, o le dirigí el intento de una sonrisa. Luego de eso, me dio un beso en la frente y lo vi irse de la habitación.

Lágrimas fluían libres por mis mejillas, quería tanto ir detrás de Edward y comenzar ya, pero yo ya no soy la misma de antes, y necesitaba que él me demostrara que me quería de vuelta, se que lo haría, siempre supe cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad. Pero al parecer ese día después de mi cumpleaños, no supe distinguir que mentía.

Me senté en la cama, Dios! Me sentía tan estúpida!

Quería levantarme de la cama y correr detrás de él, pero me conocía bastante bien. Era lo suficientemente terca como para retractarme de algunas cosas, y ésta lamentablemente era una de esas cosas de las que no suelo retractarme.

Golpee la cama con frustración y no pude detener los sollozos que salían con fuerza de mi garganta. Dolía, más de lo que pensé que dolería.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando salí de la habitación y escuché el primer sollozo solo quise entrar de nuevo y abrazarla y nunca soltarla, pero debía darle su espacio, se lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho.

Maldigo el momento en el que fui tan imbécil como para dejarla ir. La amo, la extraño y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, y más para tenerla de vuelta.

Rosalie tenía razón. Es extraño admitirlo. Pero debería hacerme a la idea de que Bella no me recibiría con bombos y tambores, y mucho menos después de haberle hecho creer que no la quería. "Estúpido!"me dije a mi mismo golpeando mi frente.

Con un suspiro resignado fui a casa. Por fin nos habíamos mudado, no me gustaban los hoteles. En realidad a ninguno nos gustaban los hoteles.

-¿Cómo te fue?-La única que estaba en casa era Rosalie, los demás estaban de cacería.

-No se si bien o mal-ahora lo que pensaba no tenía idea.

-¿Te rechazó?-preguntó preocupada.

-No-sentí una sonrisa crecer por mi rostro al recordar que había respondido al beso.

-Entonces te fue bien zopenco!-exclamó irritada.

-No estaría tan seguro. Me dijo que un lo siento no haría que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, que necesita pruebas de que la quiero de vuelta.-Relaté.

Ella asintió pensativa. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Yo no diría que te fue mal. Ella necesita tiempo Edward, no es fácil confiar y mucho menos es fácil confiar luego de que hayas sido herido. Todos la herimos Edward, no solo tú. Y no solo eres tu quien necesita demostrarle que la quiere de vuelta. Somos todos. Así que estamos en esto juntos.-Yo le sonreí sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan…noble y… cariñosa conmigo?-pregunté más por molestarla que por en realidad querer saber la respuesta.

-Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que Bella es quien te hace feliz.-La miré confundido, podría leer su mente y enterarme sin mucho rodeo pero quería darle la oportunidad de expresarse- Cuando pasas dos años viendo sufrir a tu hermano comienzas a apreciar y hasta querer lo que es bueno para él. Además no he sido lo que se dice muy justa ni contigo ni con ella, quiero enmendar mis errores, se lo merecen

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos años que tendría a Rosalie dándome consejos por voluntad propia, y tratándome con el mismo cariño con el que Esme y Alice me tratan, me habría reído en su cara. En aquél momento era simplemente insólito que Rosalie fuera tan buena persona, bueno, es una buena persona, pero por lo general está en su propio mundo y no nota muy bien lo que sucede a su alrededor. Por eso ahora me parecía tan impresionante que fuéramos tan unidos.

Supongo que aquí vale lo que mi madre humana siempre solía decirme. "No hay mal que por bien no venga".

Con un suspiro resignado le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a lo que ahora sería mi habitación, todavía había algunas cajas cerradas, que estoy seguro harán que Alice le de un ataque por no haber desempacado ya, las miré evaluándolas y decidí que debería desempacarlas, pero que no tenia muchos ánimos de sacar cosas.

Me acosté en la cama, que no sabía que había mandado a pedir, y tomé mi celular. Sin proponérmelo comencé a ver las fotos que me había tomado con Bella hace dos años. Ambos salíamos sonrientes. Su mirada brillaba, tenia un aire distinto al de ahora. Había cambiado, definitivamente. No solo interiormente, físicamente era otra persona. Eso es lo que hacen los humanos, cambian, evolucionan…y eventualmente mueren…Pero eso no le pasaría a ella, no ahora que la tenía de vuelta. Haría todo lo posible por tenerla conmigo para siempre.

La extrañaba y la quería de vuelta a toda costa. Decidí comenzar hoy mismo.

"_Hola preciosa. ¿Qué dices si te invito a comer mañana?. Edward"_

Esperé paciente su respuesta, que no tardó un minuto en llegar.

"_Pero tu no comes" _Sonreí.

"_Pero tu si."_

"_En ese caso…Estaré encantada de almorzar contigo. Bella." _ Poco a poco me iría ganando su confianza de nuevo.

Es un tanto irónico que nuestra relación comenzara con un almuerzo en Port Ángeles, donde le confesé muchas cosas. Parece que la historia se repetía, pero sabía que no cometería los mismos errores.

"_Te quiero"_ Fue su último mensaje por el día de hoy. Algo era algo.

"_Y yo a ti preciosa con todo mi corazón" _Respondí sintiéndome verdaderamente feliz. Los últimos dos años había sido miserable. No la había buscado porque Alice no podía decirme donde estaba. Aparentemente no podía verla, lo cual era algo extraño, se supone que Alice ve a los humanos. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a ese hecho. Ya habría tiempo para descifrar porque Alice no podía ver a Bella cuando siempre la ha visto.

Al día siguiente me vestí y fui a buscar a Bella quien esperaba puntual en la puerta del hotel.

Me bajé del auto y abrí su puerta, fiel a mis costumbres. Ella me dio una sonrisa divertida y subió al auto. Era evidente que había cambiado, ahora vestía de modo diferente, siempre me gustó como vestía porque era su manera de ser, ahora vestía un pantalón caqui ajustado a su cuerpo, con talle a la cintura como veías en los 60 y 70`s una camisa verde manzana que iba por dentro de su pantalón y vestía unas zapatillas del mismo color que su camisa, en su brazo colgaba un delicado suéter blanco. Divina, hermosa.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y sostuve su puerta hasta que entró al auto. Una vez que me aseguré que estaba cómoda, cerré su puerta y me subí al asiento del conductor.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que como?-su pregunta me tomó desprevenido más por lo ilógica que era que por el contexto de la misma.

-Eres humana, es natural de ustedes ingerir comida-respondí inmediatamente mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy humana?-preguntó de nuevo. ¿A dónde quería llegar?.

-Tus características físicas son las de un humano.

-Las tuyas también-retrucó ella.

Sonreí irónicamente estudiándola con la mirada.

-Los ojos en la carretera-demandó. Nunca cambiaría.

-Pero tengo las características de un vampiro-expliqué haciendo caso omiso de su comentario anterior.

Ella murmuró algo así como "ciego".

-¿Por qué me dices ciego?-pregunté ofendido.

-No te dije ciego-respondió sorprendida.

-Bella, tengo buena audición…-dejé la frase inconclusa, era irrelevante y no discutiría con ella.-Está bien…si no eres una humana ¿Qué eres?-pregunté, era ridículo, pero si ella quería jugar a los supuestos, no la detendría.

-No te lo diré-rió ella.

-Eso es trampa. Teniendo en cuenta que casi te dije que era yo cuando nos conocimos-respondí sonriendo.

-Error, yo lo adivine, dada tu poca capacidad para mentirme.-señaló con su dedo índice.

-De acuerdo…entonces..¿eres vampiro?-sabia que no lo era.

-¿Parezco un vampiro?- era como una pregunta retórica.

-No, ¿Híbrida?

-No.

-¿Lobo?

-Estás lejos de la verdad Edward, no lo adivinarás jamás.-rió de nuevo.

Me encantaba verla reír de nuevo, se veía relajada, como ella misma otra vez, como la inocente chica de 17 años que conocí. Su personalidad es la misma, pero puedo ver que es más fuerte, independiente. Ha cambiado, y para mejor.

-Bien, si no eres ni híbrida, ni lobo, ni vampiro…hmmm…¿Bruja?-bromeé, era lo primero que me venía a la mente.

-Puff…esas criaturas son demasiado volubles.-respondió luciendo molesta.

-¿Existen las brujas?-pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas todos los cuentos de terror que has escuchado durante tu vida?-asentí.-Bueno todos son ciertos, vampiros, lobos, brujas, híbridos, no estoy segura de los duendes pero no me sorprendería.-parecía pensar en voz alta. Su verborrea me llevó a preguntarme que había estado haciendo los últimos dos años para saber todo eso.

-¿Son simples conjeturas o de verdad existen?-Pregunté aún sin salir de mi estupor.

-De verdad existen.-respondió segura de sí misma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-quise saber.

-Tengo mis modos de informarme.-se encogió de hombros mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me lo dirás?-pedí.

-Cuando esté lista lo haré-respondió sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Es todo lo que pido.-respondí tomando su mano entre la mía y bajo su atenta mirada deposité un beso en el dorso de ella. Seguía oliendo a fresías, divino. Como la había extrañado.

-Tus modos caballerescos del siglo pasado siguen intactos-señaló con una sonrisa.

Yo me reí y dejé que un cómodo silencio se extendiera entre nosotros. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Wow…-murmuró ella mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

**¿A donde llevo Edward a Bella?... Se aceptan sugerencias...:)...**

**¿que opinan del capi?...:)**


	5. Garrett

**Holaaa!... gracias por todos sus reviews !..**

**Quiero aclarar algo, que una chica mencionó y es lo que quiero con la historia. Edward dejó a Bella, todos sabemos eso, pero no son las mismas razones que en luna nueva. Edward nunca se ha opuesto a convertir a Bella, solo se siente mal por alejarla de la gente que la ama... Edward tendrá que reconquistar la confianza de Bella, su corazon lo tiene pero tiene que reconquistar su confianza, algo que no sera fácil. Bella tiene nuevos amigos que estan dispuestos a dar todo por ella, en este capi lo verán...**

**Todos los vampiros en esta historia tienen un don...ya tengo los dones de todos los Cullen, pero poco a poco se van a ir mostrando, la teoría de Carlisle sigue en pie, todos traen algunos aspectos más relevantes de su vida humana que se transforman en dones en la vida inmortal...**

**Como dije, Edward y los Cullen tendrán que reconquistar a Bella...LEAN AL FINAL porque sino les espoliaré el capitulo jajaja...**

**POr cierto lean mi nueva historia ¿Por que no? Es un Paul y Bella en un Romance/humor, una version alternativa de Twiligth!:)...**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"Cuando se está enamorado empieza uno por desilusionarse a sí mismo, y acaba por desilusionar a la otra parte interesada."Oscar Wilde**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Garrett**_

**BELLA POV**

_-Tus modos caballerescos del siglo pasado siguen intactos-señaló con una sonrisa._

_Yo me reí y dejé que un cómodo silencio se extendiera entre nosotros. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino._

_-Wow…-murmuró ella mirando a su alrededor._

Al parecer Edward se las había ingeniado para crear un ambiente perfecto. Había tiras de luces adornando todo el lugar, creando una especia de círculo que rodeaba una pequeña mesa de madera, de esas que ves en los jardines y parques infantiles, había un mantel de color crema cubriendo la mesa de madera, en el medio había una botella de refresco, sonreí, recordaba que no bebía alcohol. Una pequeña cesta de picnic estaba en el césped al lado de la mesa. La luna blanca y llena le daba un aire celestial al lugar.

Era hermoso, lo admitía, se había esforzado en hacer todo perfecto, solo esperaba que sus acciones fueran igual de perfectas.

No todo estaba perdonado, aún faltaban las respuestas que tanto quería, y tendría que hacer mucho para tenerme de vuelta, no importa lo mucho que lo ame.

-¿Te gusta?-sus nervios me hicieron darme cuenta que realmente se había esforzado para hacerme sentir bien.

Tuve un pequeño transporto al baile al que me llevo algunos meses después del ataque de James, con suerte los lobos habían acabado con Victoria. Las luces eran similares a las del patio donde se llevo a cabo el baile.

-Es todo muy bonito-respondí sonriendo. Era un eufemismo, era mucho más que bonito, pero no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Colocó su mano en mi espalda para guiarme a la mesa, espero que me sentara en el banquito y él se sentó enfrente.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-Tampoco es que sea un monstruo come vampiros.

Él me miró sorprendido.-A veces olvido lo observadora que eres.-evadió limpiamente mi pregunta. Pero no lo presionaría, todos tenemos derecho a guardar algunas cosas para nosotros mismos, y si no me quería decir, estaba bien, mientras eso no lo metiera en problemas, lo aceptaba.

Sacó un plato de vidrio, y casi ruedo los ojos, vampiros perfeccionistas hasta en los más mínimos detalles, me alegró saber que mi simpleza ante algunas cosas aún seguía intacta. Luego del plato sacó un vaso y luego un envase de vidrio donde estaba la comida. Algo olía realmente bien.

Destapó la comida y un exquisito olor se extendió hasta mis fosas nasales. No se que era pero olía al manjar de los Dioses.

-Huele realmente bien-alabé para su agrado.

-Esme lo hizo, con un poco de mi ayuda.-se rascó la nuca realmente nervioso. ¿Desde cuando yo lo pongo nervioso?. Extraño.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté curiosa viendo que ponía algo verde con salsa blanca en mi plato.

-Es Espagueti con salsa Alfredo, solo que el espagueti es verde. –Sonrió, parecía que poco a poco iba perdiendo un poco los nervios. No me emocionaba particularmente que se sintiera nervioso conmigo.

Tomé el tenedor y enrollé un poco del espagueti en él, al probarlo, me sentí como el ratón de ratatouille viendo colores con las delicias que probaba (1). Realmente estaba delicioso.

-Está delicioso. Agradécele a Esme que se haya tomado la molestia de haber cocinado, no era realmente necesario que lo hicieran- Tomé un poco de refresco para mantener mi boca ocupada, no quería hablar mucho de su familia, porque realmente los extrañaba.

Alice, tan vivaracha, me sentía mal por no haberla saludado como correspondía en el hotel cuando la vi. Rosalie, algo me decía que pronto me sorprendería con ella, bueno más de lo que ya estaba. Emmett, con lo poco que lo conocía pero con lo mucho que me gustaba su continuo buen humor. Jasper, retraído, analítico pero un buen oyente y un sabio consejero. Carlisle, estudioso, un poco extraño de una buena manera, con ese amor por el mundo. Esme, la dulce mujer que quería a todo el mundo como a sus hijos. Y Edward, el chico que había conquistado mi corazón, pero que lo había destrozado. Supongo que el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte (2).

-Sigo encontrando un poco extraño no poder saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza.-al verlo me dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Fanfarrón-él rió.-Es bueno que no lo puedas hacer, es un poco irritante que puedas meterte en la cabeza de los demás.-Ahora era yo la que sonreía con superioridad.

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminé de comer él guardó todo de nuevo en la cesa y por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, yo no estaba dispuesta a ser quien hablara, era terca, y eso me ha metido en muchos problemas, pero no soy quien debe dar explicaciones en primer lugar.

Edward pareció notar que no iba a doblegarme ante su intensa mirada o su linda sonrisa, dio un largo suspiro y entonces comenzó a explicarse:-Una vez te dije que mi mundo sin ti no tendría sentido, que eras todo lo que me mantenía en pie y me animaba a seguir luchando. El día de tu cumpleaños cuando Jasper reaccionó a la gota de sangre que salió de tu lado, simplemente perdí el control, te empujé contra los floreros y contra un montón de cosas de cristal haciendo que las cosas empeoraran. El peor susto de mi vida fue pensar que podrías haber muerto ese día. No tenía nada que ver con que pertenecieras o no a mi mundo, tenía que ver con que ese día me di cuenta que podría haberte estado alejando de tu familia, de las gente que te ama, y me sentí el peor monstruo del mundo al hacer eso.

Ese día que te dije en el bosque que no te amaba, lo hice sintiendo mi alma caerse a pedazos. Siempre te quise a mi lado, desde el primer momento buscaba el momento perfecto en el que te sintieras lo suficientemente lista como para ser una de nosotros, pero ese día te dejé pensando que estarías bien. Mi peor error no fue decirte que no te amaba, mi peor error ha sido y es subestimarte.

Te herí Bella, y no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo siento y lo siento muchísimo. Esta cena era una excusa para poder pasar un rato contigo, no sabía como pedir disculpas y aquí entre nos, Alice y las mujeres me amenazaron con no dejarme entrar en la casa si no regresaba con por lo menos una mínima probabilidad de que al menos ellos tendrán la oportunidad de hablar contigo así sea una última vez" -Si fuera humana me habría desmayado, pero de esos desmayos que deben llevarte al hospital.

Yo no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida por su franqueza, si bien esperaba una explicación, no esperaba que fuera tan extensa como la que acababa de darme y quería decirle tantas cosas, sólo que algunas lo harían sentirse mal y no era lo indicado ni lo correcto. Pero de nuevo, lo justo no es siempre lo correcto.

Odiaba discutir con mi consciencia, era de esas discusiones existenciales en las que solo me ganaba un dolor de cabeza, bueno algo parecido a un dolor de cabeza.

Él me miró esperando mi respuesta y sabía que tenía que decir todo lo que tenía adentro, lo hiriera o no.

-Se que hay decisiones en la vida que van a herir a los demás, y no podemos ir actuando por la vida esperando que los demás comprendan nuestra moral, es un poco extraño decirlo de esa manera porque parece que estuviera justificando el mal, pero no es así. Hasta cierto punto entiendo que tus decisiones fueron pensadas en hacer el bien, pero lamentablemente no pudiste ver más allá de tus propios miedos para poder combatirlos. No me buscaste a mi para pedir ayuda, me subestimaste y ese ha sido tu peor error. Pero no te juzgo, porque a pesar de que yo no hubiera actuado de la misma manera, entiendo lo que hiciste. Pero a pesar de que quiero que te quede claro que te perdono y que no te guardo ningún rencor, quiero que me demuestres que me quieres de vuelta. Me gusta lo que has hecho hasta ahora, es un lindo detalle trabajar tanto para una cena sencilla, son detalles como éstos los que me indican que el viejo Edward está allí, sácalo, haz que actúe porque las palabras se las lleva el viento cariño.-él bajó su cabeza visiblemente herido por lo que acaba de decirle. Lo que no me hizo sentir bien.

Me levanté de la mesa y me senté en sus piernas rodeando su cuello, él lució sorprendido pero agradado por mi actuación, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me sentí en casa. Pero no dejé que ese fantástico sentimiento se apoderara de mi, lo que había dicho iba en serio, quería actos que me demostraran que podía confiar ciegamente en Edward.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, porque no es mi intención herirte al decirte todo esto. Estamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro. Siempre lo hemos sido y quiero que eso se mantenga. No me gusta que cargues con la culpa de eventos que no puedes controlar. ¿De acuerdo?-él asintió y en sus ojos vi un poco de dolor pero sabía que ese seguiría allí por un buen tiempo y que solo los días podrían borrarlo.

-Me siento mal. Porque todo lo que dijiste es cierto. No confié en ti como quería, porque pensaba que no entenderías. Sigo arrepintiéndome de todo eso-apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo solo acaricié su cabello soñando con el día en que mis miedos se disiparan y pode estar con él sin reservas, como iguales, bueno él como vampiro y yo siendo el ángel que soy. JA! Eso sonó como si fuera una santa, cosa que no soy.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos aquí y volvemos? Estoy empezando a tener mucho frío y este suéter no abriga lo que pensaba-él me dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que amo.

Me levanté de sus piernas y antes de poder comenzar a caminar hacia el auto él me tomó de un brazo y me abrazó. Sonreí enternecida y le devolví el abrazo. Le di un beso en la barbilla (que es hasta donde mi altura me permitía) y comencé a caminar hasta el auto.

El trayecto al hotel fue entretenido, me habló de algunas cosas que hizo estos últimos dos años, pero dijo que Emmett lo había amenazado si no paraba de sentirse miserable y dejaba de intentar convertirse en ermitaño. Tampoco es que mis últimos dos años fueran los mejores de mi vida, pero Ángela en cierto modo me había salvado de convertirme en ermitaña, aunque no me gustaba el encierro.

Al llegar al hotel Edward bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta, me iba a decir algo cuando unos brazos aprisionaron mi cintura desde atrás y me dieron vueltas en el aire, sólo había una sola persona que hacía eso.

Era un amigo que habíamos conseguido con las vueltas por el mundo, bueno la única vuelta que habíamos dado.

-¡¿Cómo está mi ángel favorito?!- y el amigo más ruidoso también.

Sonreí con verdadera alegría, lo había extrañado, pero sé que él no está interesado en mí, sólo me dice su ángel favorito para molestar a Ángela.

-Si me pones en el suelo de nuevo te lo agradecería muchísimo-respondí riéndome.

-Oh si! A veces olvido que necesitas los pies en la tierra.-otro mal chiste!. Él solía decir, o bueno suele decir, que al ser ángeles debemos volar. Al explicarle que no somos ese tipo de ángeles se burla diciendo que en algún momento nos saldrán las alas y todo.

Rodé los ojos y cuando me puso de vuelta al suelo me giré y lo abracé, y de nuevo me dio vueltas en el aire.

Nuestro querido amigo tiene el don de saber el pasado de las personas pero también de hacerles olvidar que saben su pasado. Es decir, él sabe lo que nos pasó a Ángela y a mi, y en cuanto lo supo quiso decírnoslo, pero al negarnos, nos explicó que aunque nos dijera podría hacernos olvidar que lo sabíamos y podíamos olvidar el deseo de querer saber nuestro pasado. Pero nos negamos igualmente, queríamos saber lo que nos pasó, y aunque yo pudiera saberlo también, su ayuda sería bienvenida en el momento en que comenzáramos a averiguar lo que nos pasó.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en nosotros. Pero estaba tan contenta de tener a mi amigo de vuelta o de visita.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunté una vez que me dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué no tengo permitido visitar a mi ángel?-me guiñó un ojo haciendo que yo riera. Nunca cambiaría. Sólo esperaba que Ángela no me matara.

-Si, pero ambos sabemos que no haces eso sin una razón.-Me crucé de brazos mirándolo con suficiencia. Me estaba congelando y él lo sabía.

-¿Podemos hablar adentro? Hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirte-yo asentí y me volví hacia Edward.

Al girarme él estaba recostado en su auto, luciendo sexi como nunca. Me acerqué a él y con un beso en su mejilla me adentré en el hotel siguiendo a mi querido amigo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Garrett?-Él se encogió de hombros

-No hice nada que tu no hubieras querido que hiciera-respondió mirándome seriamente.

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me espera una charla de modales, etc, etc, etc con él y Ángela?.

* * *

(1) Me imagino que todas vieron por lo menos una vez Ratatouille, es el ratoncito que l gusta la comida humana y cada vez que la come ve los colores que acompañan el sabor de la comida...Anyway, así se sintió Bella al probar la pasta jeje...

Como decía al principio Edward es perdonado por Bella, pero ella quiere mas que palabras, quiere actos, quiere sentir que se están esforzando por recobrar su confianza...

Garrett causará algunos problemas o bueno alterara el orden del lugar...una chica dijo que quería ver a Edward muriendo de celos...DESEO CONCEDIDO! yo tambien lo quiero jaja, es cruel pero entretenido...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS:)-...


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**Holaaaa mil gracias por todos sus reviews les agradezco muchisimo el apoyo!... Esta historia es bastante polemica, porque hay muchos detalles muchas cosas que tengo que pulir.. aun no se lo que le ha pasado a Bella y Angela pero creo que puede involucrar a Victoria y su promesa de matar a Bella por James...**

**En mi celular tenía un poco de algunos detalles que me ayudarían a afinar la historia pero me robaron el martes y me quede sin celular... así que hasta que pueda comprarme el que quiero ( q espero sea pronto) puede que tarde un poco en dar los detalles relevantes de la historia...pido paciencia y espero que les guste este capi...**

**Vienen un punto de inflexion...Bella enfrentará algunas cosas...No les digo más para no arruinarles el capi!:) **

**Es un poco dramático el capítulo porque vamos, Edward se siente miserable, así que tenía que transmitir ese sentimiento...pero no todo el fic será asi...:)**

**Las dejo!:)**

**Oh y por cierto... ¿Cómo se preparan para el fin del mundo? jajaja...Las amo un abrazo !**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**GIRL, YOU´RE EVERY WOMAN IN THE WORLD TO ME  
YOU´RE MY FANTASY, YOU´RE MY REALITY  
GIRL, YOU´RE EVERY WOMAN IN THE WORLD TO ME  
YOU´RE EVERYTHING I NEED, YOU´RE EVERYTHING TO ME  
OH GIRL**

**(Every Woman in the World/Air Supply)(Es linda escuchenla)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados_**

**EDWARD POV**

¿Es egoísta pensar que esa hermosa chica es sólo mía y que nadie tiene derecho a abrazarla del modo en que él lo hace? No es egoísta, es egocéntrico y un pensamiento meramente envidioso.

Porque él sabe quien es la nueva Bella y yo no, porque ella no ha querido decírmelo. Lo respeto, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que ella me aleja y me siento reemplazado cuando me da un beso en la barbilla y entra en el hotel con el nómada tras sus pasos.

Aquí no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir para despejarme, puedo ir al parque donde acabo de tener mi cita con ella, pero el lugar estará rodeado de su esencia a fresías y no pensaría claramente. Necesito un lugar despejado para poder pensar claramente.

¿Qué haré si después de mis disculpas y que ella me perdonara, decide que, no vale la pena estar con alguien que duda hasta de su propia sombra?

Se que no puedo subestimar sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero es fácil dudar cuando no te dice nada y de pronto la ves tan en confianza con un nómada que tu no conoces. Pero supongo que aquí entra lo que se llama confianza, debo confiar en lo que ella me ha dicho, confiar en que con el tiempo recuperaré a la mujer que amo y dejaré todo este desastre atrás.

Odio sentirme inútil. Me siento impotente, como si tuviera un copo de nieve y sintiera que se me derrite en las manos. Es desesperante no poder entrar y tomarla en mis brazos y clamarla como mía, porque 1 no soy así y 2 ella se molestaría conmigo y allí si estaría jodido, si no lo estoy ya.

Pero debería dejar de lamentarme y ponerme a pensar en un plan para recuperar su confianza, ella parece más fuerte y más propensa a levantar muros contra mí. Debo idear un plan para traspasar sus barreras poco a poco, para conocer a la nueva chica que se esconde en esa armadura de elegancia, sofisticación e inocencia pura.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Esa es la pregunta del millón.

Sin proponérmelo terminé en el último lugar donde quería estar. En el parque donde acababa de tener mi cita. Recogí todo lo que había dejado desordenado y tras ponerlo en mi auto me senté en la mesa, teniendo especial cuidado de no dejar que mis emociones me dominen, no me gustaría arruinar esta mesa. Le da un aire especial al parque.

No supe cuantas horas habían pasado, pero veía el sol salir, los animales comenzar su día, escuchaba a los humanos de alrededor madrugar, comenzaban los ruidos de la ciudad, y yo solo me senté en este parque como un miserable a lamentarme de mis malditas y estúpidas malas decisiones.

-Deja de flagelarte y regresa a tu casa ahora mismo-la voz de Bella sonó detrás de mi, sorprendiéndome. Sonaba molesta, ¿pero conmigo o con alguien más?

No le respondí, no tenía nada que decir en mi defensa. ¿Cómo mentirle a la única persona a la que no le puedes mentir?

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración muy poco característico en ella. Y nuevamente me lamenté de no conocerla como solía hacerlo. Pero la amaba, y por ese amor estaba dispuesto a conocer a la nueva chica que estaba detrás de mi, lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

-Edward hablo en serio, o te mueves o te muevo y no será lindo arrastrarte por el bosque hasta tu casa. Pero si es el único modo en el que tu madre deje de llamarme preguntándome si se tu paradero lo haré.- Si, estaba enfadada conmigo y mucho.

¿Pero que no puedo tener un poco de paz mental sin que me persigan?

"No, porque lo único que has hecho los últimos dos años ha sido andar como un zombie por la vida" dijo esa molesta voz que reconozco como mi consciencia.

Sentí que algo me tomaba de la nuca y me obligaba a levantarme.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamé sorprendido al notar que eran las pequeñas manos de Bella las que tomaban mi nuca con una fuerza sorprendente y me obligaba a caminar.

-Te dije que si no te movías te movería yo. –Decidí que era mejor quedarme callado y no enfadar o enfadar _más _a una chica que ha hecho que un vampiro se levante.

No es humana, eso lo notaba. Ningún humano tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer levantar a un vampiro. O tal vez pueda deberse a que su persistencia es tan grande que la adrenalina hacía que me moviera. Pero se muy bien que no importa cuanta adrenalina se sienta, es _imposible _ que un _humano _ mueva a un _vampiro_ con tanta facilidad.

¿Será que a esto se refería cuando me preguntó que me hacía pensar que era humana? Eso explicaría porque conoce tantas criaturas míticas, de las que yo solo sabía de su existencia en cuentos de miedo.

¿Pero cómo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es?

-¿Qué eres?-ella se paralizó pero su expresión siguió siendo de enfado.

-Una persona que en este momento desea que no hables. Una persona con el suficiente poder para hacerte mover de una manera mucho más dolorosa. Pero por deferencia a tus hermanos y a tus padres y hasta a mi misma no lo haré. Asi que te recomiendo que te quedes callado-¿Por qué tanta violencia contra mi? Solo ha pasado un día. ¿Cierto?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-Ella suspiró frustrada.

-¿No sabes guardar silencio cierto?-me dio una sonrisa entre divertida y frustrada. Esas sonrisas que me solía dar cuando la molestaba con alguno de sus deberes de la escuela.-No importa, ha pasado una semana y Esme está preocupadísima y más aún cuando Alice no ha podido verte.

No ha podido verme, porque no he hecho ningún movimiento, ninguna decisión que defina mi futuro de alguna u otra manera, solo he estado, existido como diría algún filosofo, no he vivido, solo existido la última semana.

Ups, estoy en un gran problema.

Antes de llegar al límite de la propiedad, antes de llegar al límite donde comienzo a escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, Bella se detiene y me suelta.

-Estas en grandes problemas.- Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Casi ruedo los ojos. Nunca me ha gustado cuando Bella me regaña, porque es la única con el suficiente poder sobre mi, como para hacerme sentir vergüenza, o dolor, o remordimiento por algo.

Y con tan solo ver su expresión comencé a sentir todo eso. Remordimiento, vergüenza y dolor. Pero juntados con tantos sentimientos tan contradictorios.

-Lo siento. Por todo-Le dije, y ella suavizó su expresión.

-Lo se. Ahora entra que Esme está en serio muy preocupada por ti-Tomé su mano sin importarme si quería o no, y la guié adentro de la casa conmigo.

No podía soportar ver el dolor en el rostro de mi madre, estaba muerta de preocupación y nuevamente me sentí como un imbécil al no pensar en los demás.

Bella soltó mi mano y solo me di cuenta que se había movido porque la tenia en mi rango de visión, ya que no hizo ruido ni levantó brisa ni ninguna señal que delate cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron los brazos de Esme rodearme en un abrazo y su secos sollozos ser ahogados por mi camisa. Me sentí realmente mal haberla asustado de esta manera.

-Te pegaría un buen golpe de no ser porque se que no te dolerá-reí entre dientes. Esme no era una persona que usara la violencia como castigo.

-Lo se. Lo siento-me disculpé de corazón.-No pretendía quedarme tanto tiempo, solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

Bella-aún en mi rango de visión-se removió incómoda en su lugar.

Rosalie solo me insultaba mentalmente, ella también se había asustado muchísimo aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta. Aún me costaba un poco adaptarme a la nueva Rose.

-Lo siento chicos-Emmett estaba detrás de Rosalie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y luciendo más que enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así de molesto, o así de serio.

Me costaría recompensar a Emmett, los últimos dos años han sido un infierno para todos, y por mi culpa. Sus pensamientos eran distintos a su postura, estaba molesto, pero también aliviado de que estuviera bien, y estaba teniendo una lucha interna, se debatía entre patearme el trasero o disculparme sin más. Pero creo que él y Jasper se divertirán pateándome el trasero por unos buenos meses, no hace falta ser Alice para verlo.

Jasper me miró desde detrás de Alice y lo único que dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación fue:-Haces esto de nuevo y te patearé el trasero de mil maneras diferentes.-El mayor estaba enojado, cabreado, y también dolido por mis actos.

¿A cuántas personas herí con mis decisiones?

Carlisle me dio un abrazo y sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de Esme. Estaba contento de que estaba bien, y solo esperaba que me arreglara con Bella.

Rosalie me dio un corto abrazo y siguió a un silencioso Emmett por las escaleras. Alice estaba ahí, mirando hacia Bella, con expresión arrepentida. Decidí irme a mi habitación para darles aunque sea un poco de privacidad. Se que ambas lo necesitaban.

Preferí no escuchar la discusión que se desarrollaba en la planta baja de la casa, así que en su lugar coloqué un CD de música, sin prestar atención a cual era y me recosté en mi cama. Si Alice no estuviera tan ocupada con Bella me estaría obligando a desempacar.

Con un suspiro resignado me dispuse a tomar las cajas que quedaban en el suelo de mi habitación y comencé a sacar las cosas, no me tardó mucho, ni me llevó mucho trabajo, por lo que me quedé sin mucho que hacer más que esperar que Bella subiera, si quería.

Unos minutos después tres toquecitos tímidos en mi puerta y la inconfundible esencia de fresías me alertó de la presencia de Bella.

-Pasa Bella

Ella entró viéndose más hermosa que nunca, en sus jeans negros y su camisa blanca combinados con unas zapatillas negras y un suéter negro. Iba sencilla, menos elegante que cuando tuvimos nuestra cita, pero se veía diferente de una buena y muy tentadora manera. ¿Qué es esta mujer y qué ha hecho conmigo? Soy un caballero y se supone que no debería tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre una dama.

-Oh! Tienes una cama!-exclamó sorprendida.

De algún modo su inocencia detrás de esa exclamación y sobretodo lo inesperado de la misma me hizo reír.

-Me alegro que sirva de bufón-murmuró recorriendo distraídamente la habitación con sus ojos.-¿Air Supply?-preguntó señalando el equipo de música.

Escuché atentamente la canción que sonaba en ese momento y me sorprendí de mi elección aleatoria.

-Me ha acompañado los últimos dos años. Te sorprenderías lo mucho que te puedes identificar con su música-respondí no queriendo revelar mucha información.

Ella asintió ausentemente y yo me levanté poniéndome frente a ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Ella me miró y noté lágrimas en sus ojos.

En silencio la abracé, y dejé que llorara lo que tenía que llorar. Mi abandono, mis mentiras, el reencuentro, todo lo que le dije, lo que me respondió, lo que nos falta por aclarar y muchas cosas más.

La senté en la cama cuando noté que sus piernas estaban temblando y faltaba poco para que colapsara en el suelo.

-Shh…Bella tienes que respirar profundo.-Intenté que acompasara su respiración a la mía pero lo que hizo fue seguir hipando en busca de aire.

Volé a la cocina en búsqueda de una bolsa, eso la ayudaría a respirar mejor. Regresé en dos segundos y le facilité la bolsa, ella siguió mis indicaciones y pronto su respiración se reguló.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, ella ya no lloraba pero todavía tenía silenciosas lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Unas horas después ella pareció estar lo suficientemente calmada como para verme. Tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados pero dado todo lo que había pasado, demasiado buen aspecto tenía.

-¿Mejor?-ella asintió con la cabeza y yo dejé un beso en su frente.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso…

-No lo lamentes. Te entiendo y quiero que confíes en mi. Quiero que cuando estés lista me cuentes que te sucede, qué sucedió para que esta nueva Bella apareciera. No me malinterpretes, me encanta la nueva Bella, tal como me encantaba la antigua. Quiero que sepas que no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, esperaré gustoso si con ello garantizo que estarás cómoda y feliz. Se que no eres más una humana, pero no se que eres, y no te presionaré para que me digas lo que eres, pero estoy aquí, te amo y no te dejaré sola.-Juré mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida y un tímido corto beso en los labios.

Yo la miré sorprendido. Hace mucho que había querido besarla pero no me había atrevido por temor a que se enojara conmigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo con superioridad. Amaba cuando sonreía de esa manera.

Reí divertido y la abracé contra mi recostándonos en la cama y quedándonos simplemente en silencio, escuchando _Every woman in the world _ de _Air Supply _sonar en el equipo de sonido. Bella soltó una risita cuando comencé a cantar el coro en su oído.

_Cause you`re every woman in the wolrd to me._

_You`re my fantasy_

_You`re my reality_

-Te lo digo en serio Bella. No estás sola.-Ella me dio un beso en la barbilla y así se quedó dormida.

**BELLA POV**

Resultó ser que todo lo que Garrett necesitaba era decirle a alguien que estaba teniendo una crisis emocional.

Se había enfrentado a un intento de ejército de neófitos vampiros cuando sus creadores intentaban repetir la historia de hace muchos años, querían repetir las grandes hazañas de una vampira que se hizo popular por conquistar exitosamente el sur de Estados Unidos. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que María contaba con un empático en su ejército que le ayudó a calmar los ánimos de los más recientes.

Garrett estaba sentimental porque después de ver morir a los vampiros pensó en Ángela y en mí y en como lo habíamos recibido con los brazos abiertos, sin prejuicios, sin juicios. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba Ángela y el cariño que le había tomado durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y me dijo que no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin estar con la persona correcta.

-Deberías reconsiderar todo el tema del chico Bella. En serio te ama.-Muchas personas, vampiros más que nada, consideraban invasivo el don de Garrett, lo consideraban entrometido y por ello ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo. Verlo jugárselas por una chica que ha sido realmente reservada con sus pensamientos me hizo pensar en lo que podría perder si no aseguraba aunque fuera una mínima parte de mi futuro con aquél al que siempre he amado.

Esas fueron las principales razones que me llevaron a buscar a Edward, pero tenía el celular apagado, no respondía los mensajes, Rosalie no sabía de su paradero desde el día anterior que había salido a buscarme en el hotel. Esme estaba con el alma en un hilo pensando en lo peor, y yo solo pude sentir rabia, enojo hacia Edward por hacerle pasar un calvario a Esme, a aquella mujer que lo ah recibido con los brazos abiertos, que lo ha cuidado que ha velado por su bienestar emocional ya que físicamente son indestructibles.

Fui a su casa y no solo era ella la que estaba mal, el ambiente en la casa era tenso, se podía cortar con el soplo de un silbido. Eso aumentó más mi enojo y se me ocurrió buscarlo en el único lugar al que podía ir si quería estar solo (que era la única razón que se me ocurría para su actitud)

Ver a Edward interactuar con Esme me llevó a pensar en mi madre, aquella mujer que había cuidado de mi durante 17 años, aunque yo hubiera cuidado más de ella, sabia que a su manera ella había contribuido en mi crianza. Y me alegré de saber que estaba bien. Ver a Carlisle era acordarme de Charlie y me sentí en paz conmigo misma al ver con mi don lo feliz que estaba con Sue. Si bien sabia que había una parte de ellos que siempre lamentará mi pérdida ahora son felices y es lo que más puedo pedir por ellos.

Cuando las disculpas y los reproches terminaron Alice me miraba con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, que hacían mella en la fibra sensible de las personas.

Edward pareció notarlo porque desapareció por las escaleras.

-Bella…-Sabía que venían las disculpas y mucho llanto.-Lo siento. No debí haber seguido a Edward de esa manera sabiendo que era una mala idea. Lo siento. Lo siento- Yo la abracé haciendo que ella se callara de inmediato.

-No lo sientas. Todos hicieron lo que creían correcto y es lo que siempre he defendido, no puedo enojarme con ustedes por hacer algo en lo que creo. Sería hipócrita enojarme contigo. No lo sientas Alice, no estoy enfadada con ninguno de ustedes. Puede que esté un poco dolida pero no enfadada.-Ella asintió y seguimos abrazadas un rato más.

-Todos te queremos mucho Bella.-Seguía sorprendiéndome que utilizara el plural. No me acostumbraba completamente a la idea de que Rosalie me quería.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso-reí.

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que tienes por acostumbrarte. Pero ya te enterarás más adelante. Ahora ve con Edward. Te está esperando.-le di una sonrisa y comencé a subir por las escaleras guiándome por el perfume característico que lo identificaba. –Y Bella-Yo me giré para verla-Me encanta como estás vestida-Yo me reí y seguí mi camino hacia mi futuro.


	7. Gato encerrado

**HOLA HERMOSAS LAMENTO HABER ESPERADO UN MES PARA ACTUALIZAR... LO SIENTO... HUBIERA ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO ME QUEDE ENGANCHADA CON LA TRILOGIA DE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY... QUE A PESAR DEL EROTISMO ES MUY LINDA!:) **

**NOS LEEMOS ! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS,ALERTAS Y PACIENCIA... **

**DISFRUTEN... SORPRESA EN ESTE CAPI!**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Gato encerrado**_

**BELLA POV**

Un extraño brillo se filtraba dándome de lleno en el rostro, intenté girarme, pero todo era muy extraño, no sentía esa familiar suavidad de la cama del hotel, o la insípida almohada.

Abro los ojos alarmada, no hay nadie en la habitación, que es desconocida para mi. Comienzo a sentirme alarmada, imágenes de lo que sucedió para ser un ángel se filtran en mi mente indeseadamente, torturándome y volviéndome loca. Hay una razón por las que las he querido evitar siempre, son perturbadoras, confusas, incompletas. Y realmente nunca he sido una fan de los rompe cabezas, o no al menos cuando se trata de la gente.

Escucho ruidos fuera de la puerta y miro rápidamente a mi alrededor haciendo un inventario de la habitación, hay una puerta hacia lo que podría ser posiblemente un baño, pero no creo que tenga mucha ventaja esconderme allí. Oh dios! Que hago! ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La puerta se abre y me siento presa de mi propio miedo. No estoy lista para la abrumadora cantidad de imágenes que asaltan mi mente! Es horrible, incontenible. Me da dolor de cabeza. Es un suplicio.

-Ahhhh! Que paren! Que paren!-la intensidad me hace caer de rodillas al suelo e intento con todas mis fuerzas sacar las imágenes de mi mente, tomo mi cabeza ente mis manos, pero no se van. Es horrible! Quiero que se vayan! Ángela! ¿Dónde está ella?

-Bella….-no levanto la cabeza. Solo quiero que las imágenes se vayan. Vuelvo a gritar cuando una es lanzada desde mi subconsciente. Edward en el prado, yo tirada en el suelo en ese mismo lugar meses después, con Ángela a mi lado, en la misma posición. Sangre, hay mucha sangre. Mierda!

Unos brazos me aprisionan e intento luchar contra ellos, me quieren hacer daño, quieren matar a Ángela.

-Shh…Bella..soy yo. Tranquila-poco a poco comienzo a sentir calma, pero no viene de mi interior, viene del exterior y mi cabeza se aclara lo suficiente como para recordar vagamente la noche anterior. Traje a Edward a su casa, y subliminalmente le di una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando la calma es entera me siento lo suficientemente lúcida como para agarrarme a Edward como si fuera mi salvavidas. Tengo que hablar con Garrett y Ángela. YA!.

-Edward!.

-Shh…estoy aquí…-Siento que acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas imágenes vienen a mi mente? ¿Por qué no las puedo suprimir como he estado haciéndolo durante dos años?

-Llévame a casa. Tengo que hablar con Ángela y Garrett ahora.-mi voz suena muy baja.

…

…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes imágenes de lo que nos sucedió?-susurró Ángela con la voz rota a mi lado.

Yo lloraba desconsolada. Preocupada. Aterrada.

-No lo se!. Tengo estas imágenes tuyas y mías tiradas en el suelo, hay mucha sangre, alguien nos quiere hacer daño, pero no se quien es. Es frustrante, tengo miedo. No se que pasa. Pero hace que mi cabeza duela!.

Garrett y Edward estaban cerca de nosotras, pero se mantenían en silencio. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Ángela me abraza y yo me rompo de nuevo.

-¿Hay algo que quieran que haga?-Ambas miramos a Garrett, por su puesto! Él lo sabe! Él lo ha sabido desde el principio!

Miro a mi hermana en búsqueda de una opinión, no puedo hacer esto sola. Quiero que ella también quiera hacerlo, no quiero estar en conocimiento mientras ella este en la ignorancia.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Bien, es hora.

-Queremos saber.-murmuró ella a mi lado mirando por encima de sus pestañas a Garrett, en cualquier otro momento me habría reído de su coqueteo, pero no ahora que teníamos un rompecabezas que armar.

Edward caminó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado mío.-¿Estás segura?-Miré a Garrett cuando pronunció su pregunta.

Ambas asentimos aunque la pregunta haya sido dirigida a ella.

Con un suspiro Garrett cerró sus ojos y tomando mi mano y la de Ang comenzó a investigar dentro de nuestras mentes.

-Bien. Es bastante confuso.

Eso no sonó bien.

-Bella…-él abrió los ojos como esperando no encontrarme, me buscó con ojos frenéticos, suspiró al encontrarme.

-Aquí estoy-respondí.

Él asintió.

-Te estaban buscando a ti, no logro entender quien era, pero tiene algo que ver con un partido de beisbol.-me tensé. Victoria o Laurent. James estaba muerto.-querían vengarse de ti, pero quien te encontró sólo quería hacerlo rápido, al parecer no tenia especial interés en dañarte. Así que te observó durante varios días, puedo ver que lo encontraste en un…ahmm…prado, creo.-Pude escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Edward al ser mencionado el prado. Si, a mi también me gustaba mucho.-pero no quiso hacerte nada allí. Al parecer lo tomaste desprevenido. No esperaba encontrarte en ese lugar, él al parecer se estaba alimentando-Entonces Laurent nunca quiso hacerme daño, solo la amenaza en su voz era para asustarme, para advertirme que había predadores más peligrosos que es él tras mi sombra. ¿Quería él advertirme de Victoria? ¿Por qué?-Te dejo ir, se asustó por un gruñido animal. ¿Lobos? No lo se, perros, o caballos, no logro entenderlo bien. Algo lo espantó y huyó.

Tu enfermaste, era peor de lo que pensabas, y aún enferma saliste de nuevo, Ángela te siguió, creíste que tu …gripe, sería como la de ella, una infección estomacal y todo curado en un par de días. Pero tenías una seria neumonía. Alguien las estaba siguiendo, Ángela parecía sentirlo-Miramos a mi amiga y ella asintió sorprendida.- Bella era ignorante a este pensamiento. Siguieron caminando y se adentraron un poco en el bosque, nada como una buena excursión para alegrar una tarde gris y nublada-me estremecí porque comenzaba a recordar retazos de esa tarde.-Llegaron a un punto, pero creo que no era donde esperaban llegar. Bella lucía bastante cansada. Creo que a raíz de tu neumonía, no podías hacer mucho esfuerzo. –Si, recuerdo que me sentía muy débil ese día.- quien las acechaba las encontró. No se quien es, mantiene su anonimato.

Pero si les transfería veneno las mataría inmediatamente, no se como lo se, solo se filtra a través de la mente de Ángela. Bella estaba pálida y fue la primera en ser transformada en …-vaciló-esto-agradecí que no dijera la palabra. Edward se tensó, obviamente molesto por la falta de información- Luego fue Ángela. Estuvieron así unas buenas horas, quizás días. Esta persona las trasladó a una cabaña, las cambió y las instruyó en lo que eran, pero les borró la memoria acerca de quien las había transformado, solo se quedaron con lo "útil".

-¿Por qué veo tanta sangre a nuestro alrededor?-pregunté.

-Montaje creo. Tu padre es policía. Esta persona debió saberlo. Quería que ustedes tuvieran su pasado cerrado.-¿era dolor lo que se filtraba en su voz?. Miró por un segundo a Ángela y luego desvió su mirada, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Oh Garrett!. Hablaré con Ángela para que no sufras más.

-Entonces…todo lo que sucedió…es que salieron de paseo…y alguien vio potencial en ellas para ser lo que son-afirmó más que preguntó Edward.

-Al parecer si.

-¿Cómo funciona eso?-preguntó de nuevo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Como ustedes. Alguien los ve, entrevee el potencial que puedan tener y los transforma. Unos pueden hacerlo guiados por el amor, como Carlisle, otros por planes de conquista como María-Edward abrió los ojos como dos huevos. ¿Será Jasper el empático del que hablan, el empático que estuvo con María?-otros por la venganza como los Vulturi.-resumí.

Garrett me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Él apreciaba mis intentos. Si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Edward, quizás Garrett hubiera sido mi segunda oportunidad.

-¿Es todo?-pregunta Ángela con la voz rota.

Garrett niega con la cabeza.

-Hay mas…pero es confuso… es algo sobre la neumonía de Bella… era bastante grave…esta persona que te transformó realmente tuvo que hacer milagros contigo, tuvo que curarte primero para luego transformarte.

-No entiendo.

-Estabas muy grave Bella-su mirada me decía otra cosa.

-Oh!

Edward me abrazó por los hombros apretándome a su lado, no se si para mi consuelo o el suyo propio.

-Si…Oh!...en fin…es todo lo que he podido tomar de su pasado. Luego de que las transformaran y las instruyeran todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para ustedes. Lo han llevado bien…-sonrió irónicamente y Edward emitió un jadeo sorprendido que hizo que Garrett riera más-bastante bien, por lo que veo. Les gusta jugar con la privacidad ajena ¿eh?

Su broma nos indicó que todo lo malo había terminado. Me relajé considerablemente. No era tan malo como había supuesto. Malditas imágenes indescifrables que me dejaban sin entender.

…

…

Estábamos en el parque donde Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita, cuando decidí que debería dejarlo disculparse. Donde me contó que sucedió.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Bien, ahora está hablando. Había estado bastante callado.

-Mientras esté en mis manos resolverla, si.-respondí.

-¿A qué se refería Garrett cuando dijo que les gusta jugar con la privacidad ajena?

Reí divertida. No era una mala pregunta, en realidad sería divertido. Lancé una ola de tentación hacia él, siendo sutil, sin dejar de reír, ni alterar mi postura. Los mentirosos son delatados por su lenguaje corporal.

Él se removió incómodo en su puesto, en el banquillo de la mesa. Luciendo de repente sofocado, asfixiado por una creciente necesidad de algo que no entiende, de algo que no tiene experiencia. Decidí jugar un poco más con él. Llevarlo al límite. En algunos aspectos puedo ser tan vil como Jasper puede serlo con cualquier emoción que decida emplear al límite.

Edward estaba extremadamente incómodo, evitaba mi contacto visual, y yo como buena actriz solo presionaba para saber que le sucedía. Pobre. Pero era divertido, y se lo merecía, por dejarme sin darme una sincera explicación de los hechos.

-¿todo bien Edward?-pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Decidí darle un respiro y dejar de tentar fuera cual fuera su deseo.

Generalmente tentamos los pecados capitales, lujuria, avaricia, gula, envidia, pereza, soberbia, ira…añadiendo el orgullo y la ebriedad.

Todo giraba en torno a eso, al menos la mayoría de las cosas. El amor puede ser desvirtuado hasta convertirse en alguno de los valores anteriores, pero también había el amor puro y ese era el que siempre había evitado tentar, muy sagrado y al mismo tiempo muy venerado por mi, siempre deseando que el mío volviera.

Edward pareció desinflarse ante mis ojos cuando dejé de tentarlo, gracioso.

-¿todo bien?-pregunté esta vez genuinamente interesada.

-Si…ahmm…

-Si.

Él me vio confundido.

-¿Si que?

-Si, lo hice yo-aclaré.

-¿Hacer qué?

Rodé los ojos y lo tenté nuevamente.

-Oh!- dejé de hacerlo.-¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Una tentadora?

Sonreí.

-Algo así. Nos llamamos ángeles de la tentación. Nos gusta jugar con los deseos más pervertidos y perversos de las personas, nos gusta retorcerlos hasta que no puedan aguantar más, jugamos con sus deseos más arraigados y hacemos que exploten. Aún no sabemos bien como, no sabemos si es porque de algún modo sabemos el punto débil, o todo esta en la mente. Pero me inclino a la primera opción porque Ángela y yo tenemos mentes distintas. Ella puede tentar a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, más de una, sus poderes son ilimitados, pero tiene un arma más letal. Puede hacer lucir como humano a quien ella quiera. Y yo solo puedo ver la vida de las personas, presente, pasado, futuro. Todo lo que esa persona hizo, hará y hace. Pero no es como Alice, yo si controlo lo que hago, si quiero saberlo simplemente pienso en la persona y aparece lo que quiero. Se llama Bilocuidad, estar en dos lugares distintos y distantes al mismo tiempo.

Edward estaba sorprendido lo veía por como sus ojos estaban abiertos observándome y por cómo me veía.

-Wow.-rompió a reír a carcajadas y yo lo seguí.

…

…

Al llegar a su casa entablé una vana conversación sobre moda con Alice, hablé con Rosalie de varias cosas, ella insistía en que tenia que decirme algo pero Jasper constantemente la interrumpía con cualquier estúpida acotación.

-JASPER WITHLOCK!-gritó enfurecida tomándome por sorpresa.

Alice miró a su esposo y deliberadamente le dio un empujoncito hacia Rose. Eso me causó tanta gracia. Emmett se paró en las escaleras supongo que alertado por el grito que de su esposa. Sonreía de manera enigmática poco perturbado por lo que sea que estuviera pasándole a su esposa.

Alice lucía igual que Emmett, y Carlisle y Esme solo miraban con sorpresa a Rose. Edward parecía poco interesado jugando con mi cabello, pero yo quería saber porque Alice y Emmett sonreían.

-Deja de manipularme!-siseó ella. Rosalie furiosa, era…entretenido.

Jasper alzó una ceja hacia mi, seguro sintiendo mi interés y curiosidad. Alice me guiñó un ojo y Emmett rió.

Extraño…

-No es momento de que cantes como canario Rosie-advirtió Jasper. Edward lo vio, ahora si interesado por lo que sea que vio en la mente de Jasper. Sabía por lo que Rosalie me había dicho que eran buenos escondiendo sus pensamientos de Edward. ¿Será eso lo que hace Jasper ahora?

-Emmett ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie, frente a las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. Alice rodó los ojos y se sentó a mi lado. Jasper y Rosalie se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras que Carlisle y Esme se mantenían impasibles.

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-No he hecho nada. ¿Por qué siempre que Rosalie y Jasper pelean, piensan que hice algo?-lucía ofendido.

-Porque eres el que hace las bromas cariño, y sabemos quien es tu blanco preferido-Pero eso no tenia relación con lo que había dicho Jasper.

Así que me puse a analizar, algo que Alice sabe, y Rose también, que a Emmett le causa gracia y a Jasper…no tanto, pero no le perturba, solo le perturba o preocupa que salga a la luz. Algo que los cuatro ocultan a Edward, algo que ni Esme ni Carlisle saben. Algo que hace que Emmett sea el regañado.

La clave de todo…Emmett…

Emmett sabe algo que Edward no, algo que le contó a Rosalie y posiblemente ella a Alice y así se ha enterado Jasper. Un secreto entre hermanos, pero que no quieren que Edward sepa.

Definitivamente hay gato encerrado.


	8. Dotados

**HOLA HERMOSAS! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA UNI NO ME DABA RESPIRO!... EXTRAÑABA ESCIRBIR !:)...ESPERO PODER HACERLO TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA AL MENOS!...:)**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA ANNA (TU SABES QUIEN ERES) LA HERMANA PEQUEÑA DE Lady Mermaid, :) ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE!:)... GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!:) UN ABRAZO!...**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS ETC...HACEN QUE ESTO VALGA LA PENA!...**

**AHORA ES QUE LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE...**

_**POR CIERTO...VISITEN LA HISTORIA DE Lady Mermaid, es de once upon a time, es su primer fic:)... yo lei su primer capi y es buenisimo:)...**_

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

I found you in the darkest hour  
I found you in the pouring rain  
I found you when I was on my knees  
And your life brought me back again  
Found you in a river of pure emotion  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you and the music played

(I found you/The wanted) (N/A:hermosa, oiganla)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dotados.**

**BELLA POV**

_Emmett sabe algo que Edward no, algo que le contó a Rosalie y posiblemente ella a Alice y así se ha enterado Jasper. Un secreto entre hermanos, pero que no quieren que Edward sepa._

_Definitivamente hay gato encerrado_**.**

Observé a Emmett detenidamente, luciendo distraída y sobre todo manteniendo a raya mis sospechas de que él sabía algo, algo que Rosalie quería que yo supiera. ¿Se molestarían mucho si los tentara a decir la verdad? Nunca había intentado hacer eso en específico, pero sería entretenido, además siempre hay una primera vez.

-Hazlo-me susurró Edward al oído siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

Lo miré fingiendo no entender. Hace media hora estaba terriblemente incómodo mientras yo lo tentaba a quien sabe que, y ahora quería que se lo hiciera a Emmett, vaya hermano que se gasta el grandulón.

Edward enarcó una ceja en mi dirección luciendo escéptico. Nunca he sido buena mentirosa, pero ahora que controlaba mi lenguaje corporal, pensé que quizá podría ser un poco más creíble. Pero aparentemente siempre habrá algo que me delate ante él.

Con un exagerado suspiro resignado, volví mi vista a Emmett que miraba entretenido como Alice-quien se había unido a su hermana-discutía con Jasper.

Enfoqué mi mirada en él, haciendo lo que mejor se hacer, sin saber como hacerlo. Emmett se comenzó a sentirse incómodo, a removerse en su sitio. Si pudiera transpirar, lo estaría haciendo en este momento.

Edward tomó mi mano y con más confianza de la que había tenido jamás comenzó a acariciarme el dorso de ella. Me distraía así que retiré mi mano de la suya, sin dejar de observar el rostro contraído de Emmett.

-¿Te sientes bien Emmett?-pregunté fingiendo estar preocupada por su repentina incomodidad.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia el grandulón, Jasper lo miró sorprendido, pero luciendo divertido. JA! Podría tener un aliado.

Esme, por alguna razón parecía estar teriblemente preocupada por lo que fuera que le pasara a su hijo pero su preocupación iba más allá de la protección que una madre ofrece a su hijo, es como si quisiera hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que su hijo sufriera, es como si intentara cubrirlo con algo.

La realización llego a mi como un rayo. Esme es una protectora. Ese es su don, proteger a toda costa a los suyos, es capas de cualquier cosa por su esposo, sus hijos, sus seres queridos, es capas de matar por proteger a los suyos. Nunca había visto a una pero sabía por Garrett lo que eso significaba.

De repente dejé a Emmett en paz mientras me transportaba a un momento en que Garrett me explicaba como era que los vampiros que él conocía tenían dones excepcionales. Y como había otros que podrían hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar.

En cuestión de segundos recordé todo lo que Garrett me había dicho sobre los vampiros.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estábamos sentados en una de las ramas de un hermoso pino, Garrett me contaba cosas sobre los vampiros, uno de los temas que más me apasionaba, dada mi historia con ellos, él me había contado como sabía por lo que habíamos pasado Ang y yo y que respetaba nuestros deseos de no querer saber._

_Ahora yo bromeaba sobre si podría haber un vampiro que se teletransportara o se volviera invisible, siendo esos los experimentos más investigados en la sociedad científica humana._

_-No lo creo-rió él sacándome una pequeña sonrisa. Era como un hermano, me recordaba a Emmett.-pero no me sorprendería que en un futuro, cuando esos hechos sean factibles, que aparezca un vampiro que lo haga. En este mundo se puede ver de todo.-Parecía melancólico. _

_-Cuéntame de los vampiros a los que has conocido-Ángela estaba enfadada con ambos, con Garrett por sus coqueteos, y conmigo porque decía que apoyaba a Garrett y que era una traidora. Así que ambos en un intento de dejarla despejar su mente vinimos al bosque y terminamos en un árbol._

_Garrett me sonrió-Conocí una vez a un vampiro, durante la guerra de independencia, que decía poder controlar las cosas con su mente, podía controlar cada movimiento que un animal, insecto o humano hiciera, incluso era capas de paralizar a un vampiro, era una parálisis indolora. Fue ella quien me habló de los protectores. Un don tan increíble como raro, pero sólo hay unos dos o tres en el mundo._

_-¿Protectores?-pregunté confundida. No sabía que cada vampiro tuviera un nombre por su don._

_-Se dice que lo son, por algún evento humano que les haya ocurrido, algo como haber sido atacados sin poder defenderse. Algo que los llevara en esta nueva vida a cuidar con todo lo que tengan a sus seres queridos. Nunca, Bella, y escúchame bien, nunca, hagas enfadar a un protector. Se dicen que son letales, capaces de matar por proteger._

_-Yo sería capaz de matar por proteger-murmuré abrumada por la cantidad de información._

_-Lo se pequeña.-sonrió cálidamente- Pero estos protectores, pueden matar para protegerse a ellos mismos. O al menos eso he escuchado._

…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Tengo que irme-murmuré distraídamente y salí corriendo de la casa.

Mierda! Una protectora! Sabía lo que eso significaba. Pero no creía que Esme fuera capaz de matar por proteger. Ella era una persona diplomática, siempre utilizaba las palabras como medio para resolver un conflicto, jamás, en el poco tiempo que conocía a la vampira, demostró ser una persona violenta, o con inclinaciones sádicas.

Sabía la historia de Esme, o hasta algún punto. Esme había perdido a su bebé y se había lanzado de un precipicio porque no soportaba vivir con el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo. Pero una conversación escuchada a escondidas entre Edward y Esme, me llevó a entender porque Esme era una protectora. Era una mujer nacida a principios del siglo pasado, una jovencita hermosa, prometida a un prometedor partido. Pero tan prometedor era el desgraciado, que Esme terminó siendo golpeada por el infeliz.

¿Será que a ese tipo de eventos se refería Garrett cuando habló de los protectores?

Más rápido que un rayo llegué al hotel y me precipité a la habitación de Garrett, anuncié mi llegada con un constante golpeteo en la puerta.

-Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.-se burló Ángela cuando abrió la puerta.

No era tiempo de bromas.

-Un fantasma no. Una protectora-Garrett dejó de reír en ese instante.

-¿Protectora?

-Esme Cullen-respondí a su pregunta no formulada.- ¿Todos los vampiros tienen dones por algún evento humano? Recuerdo que Edward dijera que todos traen a esta nueva vida su rasgo más llamativo de su vida humana. Como Jasper su carisma, Alice sus visiones de humana y así sucesivamente.

Garrett aún parecía aturdido con la noticia.

-RESPONDEME!-estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Si. Bella. Los vampiros, y toda aquella criatura sobrenatural trae a su nueva vida su rasgo más importante de humano. Como Ángela su amor por sus seres queridos la lleva a poder hacerse lucir a ella misma como una humana más y a ti tu amor por los tuyos y tu desesperado intento de proteger a todo el que te rodea, te lleva a querer saber que están en buenas manos, por eso tienes la bilocuidad. Por eso yo puedo ver el pasado de las personas, porque mi padre era un hacendado colonizador que hacia lo que le viniera en gana, siempre quise de pequeño saber porque íbamos a tierras extrañas por un deseo de expansión de un señor que se creía con el poder de mandarnos y dominarnos.

Ángela lucía tan pálida como yo me sentía. Mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad con Edward acababa de ser rota por la realidad.

-¿Estás seguro que los protectores son tan letales como crees?-susurré aún incapaz de creer que Esme fuera capas de matar. Era una mujer tan dulce, y tan maternal.

-No todos los protectores sienten el deseo de matar por proteger a los suyos-respondió alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré y me conseguí con un extraño. No lo conocía. ¿Quién era? Un nómada quizá.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Garrett poniéndose en un santiamén delante de mí y de Ángela, con ademán protector.

-Yo fui la hija de un protector. Un vampiro que fue capas de morir por protegerme.-Respondió la extraña. Yo salí de detrás de Garrett y le rogué con la mirada que me explicara lo que sabía.

Así pasé la tarde aprendiendo con Maggie, la hija de un protector, todo lo que sus siglos de conocimiento le habían enseñado.

Entendí que cada vampiro, cada duende, lobo, hada, o fuera lo que fuese tenía dos opciones con su don, utilizarlo para el bien, o utilizarlo para el mal. El padre de Maggie había sido un hombre que había utilizado su protección para el bien, protegiendo a su hija de los Vulturi y dándole la más grande lección de vida.

Al final de la tarde Maggie se disculpó aludiendo que había escuchado desde la calle nuestra conversación y había sentido la responsabilidad de responder a mis dudas. A la noche la nómada se despidió de nosotros con un "hasta pronto" y desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Respondida tu pregunta?-Ángela me sonrió y me dio un abrazo que transmitía todo su apoyo.

-¿Crees que esta mujer haya elegido su don para el bien?-preguntó Garrett dudoso.

-no lo creo. Estoy segura. Ha elegido un estilo de vida donde pueda vivir en paz, rodeada de humanos, sin tener que esconderse, ni sentir la tentación de beber su sangre. Si no fuera así, no habría insistido tanto en querer verlos de nuevo.

Garrett me sonrió cálidamente y me dio un abrazo.

A eso de las dos de la mañana pude conciliar el sueño, y regalarme unas merecidas horas de sueño.

..

..

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando Bella le preguntó a Emmett si se sentía bien, dejé de molestar a Jasper y me concentré en mi marido. Se revolvía incómodo desde su lugar en las escaleras.

Esme, siendo tan maternal como lo era, y guiada por su don, se acercó ansiosamente a mi marido, quien de repente se había dejado de retorcer para responder que si estaba bien, que no sabia que le había sucedido. Nada de que preocuparse.

Pero Bella parecía perdida en si misma, ni los intentos de Edward de traerla de vuelta daban resultado.

De repente se levantó del sofá y salió disparada diciendo que tenía que irse.

-BELLA!-Edward salió detrás de ella.

Si de algo servía ser capas de esconderme sin querer que me encontraran, era saber que había personas que deseaban lo mismo. Y Bella en estos momentos había salido de la casa en una fracción de nano segundo, más rápido de lo que podía ser capas de moverse un vampiro.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Esme confundida.

-No tengo idea.-respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Edward llegó unos minutos después luciendo destrozado. De nuevo al estado zombie.

-¿Pudiste alcanzarla?-preguntó Esme luciendo preocupada.

-No. Puede ser realmente rápida si lo desea.

-¿Pero no es una humana?-preguntó Jasper.

Todos lo miramos como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-De acuerdo, no me miren así, ya me di cuenta que no lo es.

-Te dije que debíamos haberle dicho.

-¿Decirle que?-intervino intervino Edward.

-Decirle a Bella que todos tenemos un don. Explicarle a tu novia, que demonios hacemos los siete en Francia, porque la dejamos, porque mentimos, explicarle todo. Maldición Edward reacciona!. Tu novia huyó porque se dio cuenta de que somos unos malditos dotados!.-gruñó Alice. Jamás la había visto enojada.

* * *

RECUERDEN QUE EN TWILIGHT (PRIMER LIBRO) EDWARD LE EXPLICA A BELLA QUE CARLISLE TIENE LA TEORIA DE QUE EDWARD LEE MENTES Y DE QUE LOS VAMPIROS DOTADOS, LO SON PORQUE TRAEN AL VAMPIRISMO SU CARACERÍSTICA MAS SOBRESALIENTE.

EN MI HISTORIA PARA ACLARAR, TODOS LOS VAMPIROS TENDRÁN UN DON, Y ESTOS SERÁN GUIADOS POR EXPERIENCIAS QUE HAYAN TENIDO DE HUMANOS...RECUERDEN QUE ESME SI FUE GOLPEADA POR SU MARIDO HUMANO, Y SI SE LANZO DE UN PRECIPICIO CUANDO PERDIO A SU BEBE (SE LO CUENTA A BELLA EN EL CLARO EL DIA QUE JUEGAN BEISBOL)

ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE BASTANTE INTENSO, NO HABRÁ DRAMA LO PROMETO, DETESTO EL DRAMA, ME PARECE QUE LA VIDA ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DURA COMO PARA LEER DRAMA JAJAJA...PERO SI SERA BASTANTE INTENSO...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

Paty4Hale

9/02/2013


	9. Happiness

**HOLA HERMOSAS, UN NUEVO CAPI, DE ESTE HERMOSO FIC...¿sE HAN PREGUNTADO, QUE ES LO QUE REALMENTE SUCEDIÓ CON BELLA Y ANGELA? ¿QUE HACE QUE TODOS LOS VAMPIROS TENGAN UN DON? ¿QUE DONES TIENEN LOS CULLEN?**

**LES DOY LA NOTICIA DE QUE A LO SUMO LE QUEDAN DOS CAPIS A ESTE FIC, NO QUERÍA HACERLO MUY LARGO, YA LO IMPORTANTE SUCEDE EN ESTE CAPI, EL PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN ES AQUÍ...ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, AME ESCRIBIRLO!:)**

**Lady Mermaid, tendrás lo que tanto pides..!:)**

**gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido" Jorge Bucay**

**Capítulo 9: Happiness**

**EDWARD POV**

Creo que Alice tiene razón, Bella huyó por algo, y si ese algo es que descubrió que TODOS tenemos un don, realmente estoy en problemas. Antes de planear dejarla, y cometer el peor error de mi vida, pensaba en decirle que todos teníamos un don, que todos podíamos hacer algo excepcional. Si, sabía que Alice, Jasper y yo éramos dotados, y que había vampiros como James y Victoria que podían hacer algo también pero nunca le dije que no éramos una excepción sino una regla.

-Cariño…

-No Jazz. Ya metimos la pata una vez. Hay que hablar con ella, es nuestra familia y no mentimos a la familia. ¿Cierto Edward?-Eso era una puñalada por la espalda. Lamentablemente no podía enojarme con ella, porque tenía razón.

Suspiré pesadamente-Alice tiene razón.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie eran un caos, pero había algo en ellos que me decía que aún había algo que tenía que saber. Enfoqué mis ojos en ella, y al sentir mi penetrante mirada se encogió en el abrazo de su marido agachando la cabeza.

Emmett me miró reprobatoriamente, pero no dejaría que su amenaza me distrajera, me estaban ocultando algo, y algo importante.

-A la familia no se le miente. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes cuatro me están escondiendo? Llevan meses, desde que llegamos, escondiendo sus pensamientos de mi, intenté pasarlo, pero se está volviendo molesto.

Ninguno dijo nada. Alice me fulminaba con la mirada, Jasper evitaba contacto visual, Emmett miraba a Rosalie, quien a su vez miraba a Alice.

-¿Alice?-Esme intervino suavemente.

Pero no dijo nada.

-Maldita sea Alice! ¿Qué hicieron?-Ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Y sus pensamientos se abrieron. No habíamos venido a Francia por pura casualidad, ellos lo habían orquestado todo, utilizando el don de Emmett para ubicar a Bella.

No sabia si estar enfadado con ellos por esconderme algo asi, o estarles agradecidos por darme un empujón a salir adelante. Me inclinaba más a la primera que a la segunda, aún sabiendo que estaba mal.

-Solo intentábamos ayudar.-intervino Jasper sintiendo mis emociones y mi enojo.

-hay maneras diferentes de ayudar-siseé.

-No seas un maldito mal agradecido Edward. Lo hicimos porque te queremos. ¿Qué habrías hecho tu si alguno de nosotros hubiera estado en tu mismo lugar, y tuvieras en tus manos el poder de ayudar?¿Ignorarías ese deseo y verías tu hermano descomponerse en dolor?-Esme emitió un jadeo roto. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos. Por un lado estaba orgullosa de lo que mis hermanos habían hecho por mi, y por otro sufría por la imagen de cualquiera de nosotros sufriendo.

Carlisle era otra cosa, Carlisle era puro orgullo.

En eso, Rosalie tenía razón. Jamás dejaría que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia sufriera, y menos si estaba en mis manos acabar con su dolor, fuera de la manera que fuese.

-Está bien. Tienen razón. Lo siento. Y aprecio lo que hicieron por mí.-Emmett, quien estaba más cerca, me dio una palmada en la espalda y Rose me dio un abrazo. Jamás me habría imaginado siendo tan cercano a Rosalie.

Jasper se seguía culpando a si mismo por todo esto, pensaba que de no haber sido por él, nada de esto estaría pasando. Y me estaba comenzando a enfadar que pensara de ese modo. NO había sido su culpa.

-Jasper, o dejas de culparte a ti mismo o patearé tu trasero.-Él me sonrió divertido, pensando ahora que no podía vencer al Mayor Withlock. JA! Esa confianza será su ruina. Pero también podía ver que lo único que haría que se calmara y dejara de culparse sería que Bella le dijera con todas las palabras que lo perdonaba.

Luego de que Carlisle preguntara si todos estábamos de acuerdo en contarle a Bella la verdad, me fui a mi habitación para estar solo un rato, y enviarle un mensaje a Bella. Mientras antes supiera todo, antes se solucionarían los malos entendidos.

Cuando estaba escribiendo el mensaje, decidí que era mejor llamarla. No era tan tarde.

-¿Hola?-su voz sonaba cortada. ¿Había estado llorando?

-Soy yo- Muy bien, Sherlock.

-¿Edward?-¿Tan distinta sonaba mi voz por teléfono?

-Bella, te juro que nunca quise mentirte respecto a nosotros, solo, no sabia como abordar el tema, es una excusa patética, lo se. Pero queremos hablar contigo, queremos que estés con nosotros. Sobre todo yo. Te amo. ¿Podrías venir mañana en cuanto puedas?

Ella rió suavecito por teléfono.-Habla más lento. Podré haber cambiado un poco, pero aún me cuesta entender a la gente cuando habla a la velocidad de la luz.-¿Se estaba burlando de mi? ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?-Estaba a punto de llamarte.-Eso hizo que sonriera.- Y aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, pensaba en aparecerme mañana. Y..ahh..-suspiró-yo también te amo.

Después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, ella seguía a mi lado. ¿Cómo no amarla?

-Eres magnífica.

-Lo se.-Esta vez fui yo quien rio.

-Sufres de todo menos de autoestima. ¿Cierto?-bromeé.

Ella rió y me dio la razón, era estupendo poder hablar con ella como antes, bromear sobre cualquier cosa tonta, escucharla reír, era como si estos dos años no hubieran pasado.

Bella terminó quedándose dormida mientras hablábamos, me pareció adorable, como en los viejos tiempos, donde me quedaba con ella en su habitación mientras dormía. Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en mi rostro. Pero tuve que colgar la llamada, no creo que le pareciera tierno, o adorable levantarse y ver que se había quedado sin batería en el celular, por dejar la llamada abierta toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la casa estaban ansiosos porque Bella llegara, cada uno daría un poco de su historia, lo importante para que Bella entendiera porque cada uno de nosotros tenia el don que tenía, Bella ya conocía mi historia, y la de Alice y Jazz, y en cierto modo conocía parte de la de Carlisle y Esme. Solo faltaba que conociera la de Rose y la de Emmett.

El ruido de un auto acercándose a la casa me alerto de la presencia de Bella. Se había deshecho de ese monstruo que ella amaba de carro, y ahora tenía un modesto pero silencioso Volkswagen.

Abrí la puerta de la casa justo cuando ella estaba bajando del auto, siempre se las arreglaba para lucir bien, pero últimamente su manera de vestir había mejorado considerablemente. Hoy llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, con unas sandalias blancas a juego con su suéter blanco, y su bolso, como todas las mujeres, tenia que llevar un bolso. ¿Qué tanto tenían allí? Sería un misterio.

Ella en cuanto me vio me saludó con un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios. Estaba feliz, aun con este pequeño gesto, Bella no era muy de hablar de sus emociones, y el que me dijera ayer que me amaba me tenia en una nube.

-¿Lista?-ella me sonrió y asintió.-Vamos, entonces.

Al ingresar en la sala, ya todos estaban allí, cosa que me extraño y que siempre hablábamos en el comedor.

Bella abrazó inmediatamente a Esme, cosa que hizo que mi madre se derritiera metafóricamente. Había querido abrazar a su hija desde que la había visto la primera vez. Esme consideraba a Bella como su hija, igual que a todos nosotros, bueno menos Carlisle claro está.

Luego de todas las presentaciones, y saludos, y abrazos, y palabras de cariño, Carlisle comenzó con un resumen corto de su historia. Todo se reducía a nuestros momentos humanos.

-Como bien sabes, mi padre era un pastor anglicano, perseguía a las criaturas de la noche, mi madre había fallecido alumbrándome, por lo que yo tenía que seguir sus pasos, pero no veía fantasmas donde no lo había. Quería hacer las cosas bien, sin condenar a gente inocente, ni cometer injusticias. Mi padre creía que era una decepción, así que cuando fui atacado por un vampiro, y convertido en el proceso, me di cuenta de que siempre tendría presente en mí, la justicia. Por eso, según mis investigaciones, tengo el don de la objetividad. A muchas personas les cuesta ser objetivos cuando se ven involucrados sus sentimientos. Mi don consiste en poner de lado de mis sentimientos y aplicar la justicia. Pero prefiero no involucrarme en aspectos políticos, me gusta mi vida de doctor-mi padre le guiño un ojo a Bella quien le sonrió con cariño.-encuentro más satisfacción salvando vidas, y ayudando a curar a la gente, que castigando a las personas.

Esme le sonrió a su marido y tomó su mano por encima de las rodillas de mi padre. Eran una pareja modelo, amor puro y sincero, como muy pocas veces ves. O lo ves en nuestra raza nada más, siendo hasta ahora lo único que hemos experimentado. Hasta que me enamoré de una humana, y ahora amo al ángel de la tentación en la que ella se ha convertido.

Tomé la mano de Bella y le di un apretón cariñoso, ella me miró y me sonrió, sus ojos brillando con alguna emoción.

"Tu mujer, está que desborda amor, alegría, comprensión, es todo un manojo de emociones positivas que me empalagan" las palabras mentales de Jasper me dieron ganas de reír, pero me contuve. Digo, no es como si no fueran a pensar que me reía de la historia de mi padre y no de las palabras de mi hermano empático.

Esme fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Se que eres una protectora, y se cual es tu historia.-se adelantó Bella hablándole con cariño a mi madre-y se que no debe ser fácil pasar por lo que tu pasaste, y ser quien eres. Solo estoy impresionada de que hayas sido capas de decidir utilizar tu don para el bien, habiendo pasado por lo que pasaste. Te admiro-Las palabras de Bella nos sorprendieron a todos. Esme se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando de alegría.

-No sabes lo que significa escuchar eso de ti.-Bella le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando mi madre volvió a su puesto, Carlisle la envolvió en un protector abrazo. Podrían actuar como padres, pero seguían siendo una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. No eran mucho mayores que todos nosotros.

Rosalie se ofreció para ser la siguiente. Su historia era la más delicada, pues suele ser algo que marca la vida de muchos. Nunca lo dije pero la fortaleza de Rosalie, tanto de humana como de vampira era envidiable. Yo había vivido en el mismo pueblo que ella cuando era humana, la conocía, ¿Quién no? Era bastante bonita, cotizada, de una buena posición económica, hermanos, sueños, sueños que fueron truncados por el esfuerzo de su madre por tener más poder económico.

Cuando escuché de nuevo, Rosalie ya estaba explicándole a Bella que debido al haber sido violada por su prometido humano y los secuaces de ese infeliz, ella es capas de esconderse a ella misma y esconder a los que quiere, y jamás ser encontrada si ese es su deseo. En perspectiva, su don es muy parecido al de Esme.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?-Rosalie rió y asintió-Es genial.-Me alegré de que Bella le viera el lado positivo a las cosas. Era un soplo de aire fresco.

Alice fue la siguiente-Ya sabes que tengo visiones del futuro, de todos-¿Por qué ese énfasis en todos?¿Qué me perdí?-Pero la razón es que de humana también tenía el don de la precognición como lo llama Carlisle, mis padres me encerraron en un manicomio, allí me encontró un vampiro, quien tenia una cierta fascinación por mi, a juzgar por lo que James te contó en el estudio de Ballet cuando te engañó-Bella se retorció ligeramente ante el recuerdo- El resto ya lo sabes. James quería matarme, el vampiro que me atendía, me transformó, tenía visiones y terminé encontrando a Jazz.-Ellos dos eran una pareja divertida. Él tranquilo y siempre premeditado, y ella energética e hiperactiva. Pero ambos podían ser bastante entretenidos si te lo proponías.

-A mi me sucedió algo parecido a lo de Edward-intervino Jasper-Carlisle opina que tenía facilidad para saber lo que las personas sentían, tenía carisma, fui el mayor más joven cuando me alisté a la guerra, quería pelear, ser un héroe, hasta que María me encontró. Pasé décadas a su lado, hasta que decidí separarme y encontré a Alice.

-¿Qué se siente sentir las emociones de las personas?-preguntó Bella.

Jasper le sonrió tímido-A veces puede ser un calvario-miró a Emmett, quien le dio una sonrisa inocente. Si, sus pensamientos también podían ser un calvario-cuando no controlan sus emociones, puede salirse de control, todo se trata en no proyectar lo que siento. Es fácil porque se distinguir entre lo que siente cada uno y lo que siento yo. Como en este instante. Tus emociones son empalagosas, y Emmett está reuniendo méritos para que lo lance por la ventana-Rosalie soltó una carcajada desde los brazos de Emmett y Jasper solo negó la cabeza.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente, por su puesto que sabía a lo que Jasper se refería.

Ya sabía mi historia, así que no preguntó por la mía. Emmett le sonrió divertido a Bella, cuando ella lo miró para que le contara su historia.

-Erase una vez, un chico muy guapo, que vivía con su madre y sus hermanos-Todos rodamos los ojos pero Bella lo encontró divertido.- Tenía que trabajar y estudiar para ayudar a mantener el hogar ya que su padre los había abandonado. Este chico recordaba tenerle rencor por ser un cobarde y huir de sus responsabilidades. Así que una tarde decidió ir de excursión con unos amigos, pero no contaba con que iba a haber un oso. Este oso, atacó al chico guapo, sus amigos huyeron espantados, no tenían oportunidad de ganar contra un oso. Así que el chico guapo estaba maltrecho en el suelo cuando un ángel de cabellos rubios mató al oso y llevó al chico guapo a que lo curaran. Luego cuando despertó y se enteró de todo, se enamoró de la rubia, se enteró que tiene el don de poder encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier parte, no como un rastreador sino con el deseo de encontrarlo, supongo que por el deseo de saber quien era su padre y… vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

-Pareces bastante entusiasta con tu historia-comentó Bella riendo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros-Me hace ser quien soy. Además todo sucede por una razón, si no hubiera pasado así, a lo mejor y no encontraba a la chica que amo hoy-le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rosalie quien sonrió ampliamente desde el regazo de Emmett.

Bella les sonrió alegre.

Jasper seguía sintiéndose mal. Lo miré fulminante y él simplemente me ignoró. "Basta Edward" me regañó Alice tomando la mano de Jasper.

-Jasper…yo.. se que te sientes mal por lo que pasó…me di cuenta el mismo día cuando tuviste que salir de la habitación luego de… bueno ya sabes…y quiero que sepas que no te juzgo porque, y se que sonará loco, fue la reacción más normal, fue algo instintivo. Muchos instintos apestan, como los míos, pero no te juzgo, ni te culpo. Quiero que tu dejes de hacerlo.

Jasper me miró sorprendido preguntándose mentalmente si yo le había dicho algo. Negué con la cabeza en su dirección y él le sonrió más tranquilo a Bella.

-Gracias Bella. Realmente necesitaba oírlo-Lo que nadie se esperaba es que Bella le diera un corto abrazo a Jasper. Eso hizo que Carlisle riera entretenido.

**BELLA POV**

De algún modo, tanto sus historias como sus dones no me desequilibraron tanto, quizá porque esperaba que fueran impresionantes, o extrañas, o quizás hasta tristes como la de Esme, pero que hicieran el bien, aún cuando no vivieron las mejores experiencias era simplemente inspirador.

Y supongo que ahora era mi turno de contar mi historia. Hace unos días le dije a Edward que le contaría mi historia, cuando estuviera lista, y si ellos habían sido lo suficientemente considerados y amables para contarme sus historias ¿Por qué seguir renegando la mía? Había descubierto ayer unos nuevos recuerdos gracias a la ayuda de Garret y su insistencia.

-Pues…aquí viene la mía…

-¿Segura?-preguntó Jasper

-Estoy lista. Sólo absténganse de emitir comentarios hasta que termine.

Así comencé a contarles todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos se fueron, les conté que había pasado la mayor parte de mis días en la reserva india Quileute. Jacob, mi mejor amigo, se había convertido en un hombre lobo, omití el hecho de que habíamos intentado tener una relación, pero cuando me di cuenta de que jamás dejaría de amar a Edward, toda esperanza de una relación se derrumbó. Les conté como Ángela tuvo un virus estomacal que duró dos días, como yo pensé que tenía lo mismo cuando me enfermé y como terminó siendo una grabe neumonía, la cual se complicaba día a día, disminuyendo mis funciones vitales, una bomba de tiempo que de no ser por mi conversor, habría muerto.

Les conté como recordé que había sido Victoria la que nos encontramos ese día en el bosque, cuando Ángela y yo estábamos haciendo una excursión. Como Victoria me contó que estaba decepcionada de Laurent por haber sido incapaz de matarme. Quería vengarse de mi, por que según ella, la muerte de James había sido mi culpa.

-Victoria no era un vampiro. Era un ángel de la tentación, capas de lucir como un vampiro, ese era su don, como cada vampiro, cada ángel tiene un don. Ella jugó con mi deseo de ser inmortal, y descubrió que retorciéndolo hasta su máxima expresión, pudo convertirme, y Ángela, fue un daño colateral, producto de su sed de venganza. Jugó con el deseo de Ángela de querer el amor eterno, infinito, ese amor que todos nos tenemos en este salón. Y con gratitud nos convirtió. Al menos tuvo la decencia de contarnos lo que éramos, no se cuales eran sus intenciones, tal vez que nos volviéramos malas como ella, pero el día que ambas la matamos todos nuestros recuerdos se volvieron confusos, y se fueron desvaneciendo con el pasar del tiempo. Así que henos aquí, Ángela puede lucir como un humano, ése es su don, yo puedo ver pasado, presente, y futuro de cualquier persona, pero no viene como vienen las visiones de Alice. Yo decido que ver, a quien ver, y cuando verlo.-finalicé mi historia.

Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que Alice explotó.

-Sabía que había algo extraño en ti en mis visiones.- Si, eso no salió tan bien como pensaba. Yo juraba que Alice no podía vernos, por no ser nada que ella esperara, pero al parecer estaba muy sintonizada con nosotras y siempre pudo vernos.

-¿Tú sabías todo este tiempo que ella estaba aquí?-inquirió Emmett.

Si, sabía que Emmett había sido el responsable de que todos estuvieran aquí, eso era lo que escondían el otro día, no el que todos fueran dotados. Mi don, sutil y útil me había proporcionado esta información.

-Hey!. Tampoco soy cien por ciento efectiva.-se quejó-no sabia donde estaba, solo sabia que no estaba en Forks.-Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y luego le sonrió.

-¿Siempre has estado con Ángela y Garret?-preguntó Esme.

-No. Siempre he estado con Ángela, orquestamos nuestra muerte, no podíamos vivir en forks, no con todo lo que sabíamos. Mi padre pasó un mal rato, y siempre me dolerá pero era lo mejor. Luego de unos meses nos encontramos a Garret, él sabe el pasado de cada persona. Pero ha estado solo la mayor parte de su… vida, supongo. Muchas personas encuentran invasivo su don, pero a mi me pareció un gran chico y él se enamoró de Ángela, así que la única vez que nos separamos de él fue para volver a Forks, para darle una última despedida a nuestro hogar y venir aquí.-respondí con una sonrisa.

Muchas veces lloraba, extrañaba a Charlie, y se que eso habría pasado de todos modos, con o sin Edward. Y estaba feliz de que Charlie hubiera encontrado la paz en Sue y en las leyendas quileutes.

Estuvimos conversando casi toda la tarde, y nos estábamos divirtiendo, Emmett era bastante ocurrente, me alegraba conocerlos más, sin mentiras, sin barreras, sin secretos. Estaba feliz, esto era lo que siempre había querido. Tantos tipos de amor.

El amor por tu hermano, por tu padre y por tu pareja, era algo...abrumador, pero estupendo. Garret me había dicho que había descubierto algo en nuestros recuerdos, algo que ni nuestro subconsciente quería recordar. Si un vampiro nos mordía, inmediatamente nos convertiríamos en uno. Así que si yo deseaba dejar de ser susceptible al mundo humano, y deseaba que Edward me transformara, podía hacerlo. Era un alivio.

Pronto se hizo de noche, pero no me quería ir, Alice insistió en que me quedara, y sin mucha resistencia acepté. Edward había cambiado de posición en el transcurso de la tarde, se había colocado detrás de mi, de modo que mi espalda estaba presionada en su pecho, y yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas.

Cuando sentí que me quedaría dormida sentada. Edward me llevó a su habitación y me facilitó unos shorts con una camisa de algodón manga larga. Dijo que Esme la había comprado para mi. Ya que me iba a quedar, y la tade había sido bastante emotiva, todos menos Edward se retiraron a cazar.

-Bella…

-¿Si?-respondí desde mi posición. Mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te duermas?

-Claro.-Me acomodé en la cama para quedar a su altura.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo? o.. nosotros.. o como sea.-Yo le sonreí, estaba nervioso y hablaba rápido, era adorable. –Sabes a lo que me refiero. Realmente quiero que te quedes a vivir.

¿Por qué no?

-Claro-respondí emocionada.

-¿Vivirás conmigo, o nosotros?-reí divertida y asentí.

Él me besó lento, dulce, amorosamente. Pero el beso iba subiendo de nivel, sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, pero yo no estaba preparada para dar ese paso. No todavía. Quería hacerlo, con él, el único que me hacía sentir de esa manera.

Me separé de él y apoyé mi frente en la suya.-Te amo. Pero no estoy lista para hacer el amor contigo. No todavía.-él me sonrió con amor.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo. Te amo.-Me volvió a besar como antes, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura.

Cuando nos separamos me volví a acomodar en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

* * *

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA DE COMO VIVIERON LOS PERSONAJES DE HUMANOS, SON DE ELLA, LOS DONES DE ALICE, EDWARD Y JASPER SON POSESION DE ELLA...LOS DEMAS DONES SON DE MI ALOCADA Y OCIOSA MENTE.

:)

Paty4Hale

16/02/2013


	10. Epliogo: Our happly ever after

**HOLA MIS HERMOSURAS! DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS ALERTAS, SUS FAVORITOS! POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!:)...LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA...PUEDE QUE HAGA UN OUTTAKE DE ANGELA Y GARRETT PERO NO CREO QUE SEA PRONTO...**

**LES INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO ESCRIBIR UN FIC QUE SE LLAME " till the end of the day" QUE TRATARE DE BELLA Y LOS CULLEN (POR SEPARADO) LEYENDO EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA. CUANDO BELLA SE MUDE A FORKS, NINGUNO DE ELLOS SABRA COMO ACTUAR ANTE EL OTRO, BELLA SABRA QUE LOS CULLEN SON VAMPIROS, LOS CULLEN SABRAN QUE BELLA FORMARA PARTE DE SU VIDA, PERO NINGUNA DE LAS DOS PARTES SABE QUE LA OTRA LEYO EL PRIMER LIBRO... CUANDO POR FIN DECIDEN AVENTURARSE, COMENZARAN A LEER EL SEGUNDO LIBRO...A LO MEJOR HAY CAMBIOS PERO ES ASI COMO LA PLANEO..¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA?...**

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTROS FICS!:)... **

* * *

**Temptation Angels**

* * *

**"********and**_****** then we continued blisfully to this small but perfect piece of our forever". Bella Swan-Breaking Dawn.**_

_**Epílogo: Our happly ever after**_

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado unos meses desde que Bella había aceptado vivir conmigo, o nosotros, mierda, es lo mismo. Estaba completamente feliz, con ella en mis brazos, riendo de cualquier cosa, y contándome todo lo que había hecho en los últimos dos años, como había descubierto su don, incluso me contó de Jacob, como había intentado tener algo con él, pero sus sentimientos por mi eran más intensos que cualquier amistad con un chucho.

No puedo culparla por querer seguir adelante, pero no me agradaba particularmente la idea de que estuviera intentando olvidarme. Nuevamente, les debo una a mis hermanos.

-Tierra llamando a Edward-canturreó bajándome de las nubes.

Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos que me han perseguido desde que la vi en la mente de los alumnos de la escuela de Forks.

Algo vio en mi cara porque rompió a reír.

-No es lindo que te burles de las demás personas-dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-No es lindo que dejes a las demás personas hablando solas-retrucó ella. Era fantástica, la mejor mujer que ha podido pisar la tierra, y yo como un imbécil la herí. Pero tendría la eternidad por delante para compensar todas las lágrimas que derramó por mi culpa, y tenía la idea perfecta para empezar una nueva vida juntos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-iba improvisando sobre la marcha.

Ella pareció confundida por un momento pero luego me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, porque te secuestraré y no se vale utilizar ese don tuyo extraño para ver el futuro.-advertí con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a reír. ¿Era yo el único que notaba que había reído más en los últimos diez minutos que en los meses que llevábamos de reencuentro?

-Edward la bilocuidad no funciona de esa manera-yo rodé los ojos, era lo mismo, no quería que hiciera trampa, suficiente con una pitonisa en casa.

-No importa. Vístete, te invito a comer.-Se había convertido en una especie de tradición llevarla a almorzar o cenar los sábados a algún sitio, algunas veces al parque, otras a algún restaurant y otras simplemente nos quedábamos en casa y ella cenaba mientras conversábamos con la familia.

Ángela había aceptado por fin la propuesta de Garrett de vivir con él. O eso me contó Bella. Según mi novia, Garrett había estado enamorado de Ángela desde que la vio, pero ella era renuente a sentir lo mismo por él, por miedo a perder algo importante. Pero por fin dio el paso e hizo a Garrett el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ahora que pienso con retrospectiva, no puedo creer que estuve celoso de él.

Así que ahora aquí estaba yo, en mi casa, con Bella, disfrutando de nuestra pequeña fracción de la eternidad (N/A: no me resistí ).

-Edward, si me mandaste a vestir, es porque iremos a algún lado, a menos que quieras salir en pijama…-De nuevo, era bajado de las nubes por Bella.

Me levanté de la cama y dándole un casto beso en los labios me metí en la ducha, y rápidamente me aseé. Luego de salir de la ducha me puse unos bóxers (N/A: Sexy no?) y unos jeans, ya que no había llevado el resto de la ropa conmigo.

Salí del baño para encontrarme con una Bella con un vestido informal de color gris, que llegaba por sus rodillas, y con unas sandalias blancas, iba hermosa como siempre. Yo me coloqué una camisa de color azul oscura, los zapatos y ya estaba listo.

-¿Estas lista?- verla vestida, arreglada de esa manera me hizo ponerme nervioso. Es decir, levaba conociendo a esta chica por más de tres años y medio, bueno un año y medio, si no tomamos los dos años que estuvimos separados, y me ponía nervioso pensar en un futuro.

Pero el que estuviera nervioso no significaba que no deseaba tener uno con ella.

-Claro. ¿A dónde vamos?-siempre tan ávida de información.

-Es sorpresa cariño. Ya lo verás.

Ella bufó para mi diversión pero no presionó por información.

**BELLA POV**

Cualquiera pensaría que al llevar unos seis meses viviendo con él, ya debería estar acostumbrada a "las sorpresas" pero era todo lo contrario, seguían causándome expectación, no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

Intente no tentarlo a decirme, me había prometido a mi misma que no utilizaría esas herramientas con él, podía hacerlo con Jazz y Emmett (quienes se habían convertido en mis blancos predilectos) pero no quería usarlo con él, bueno de querer, quería, pero una promesa era una promesa, sin importar a quien se la hiciera.

Los chicos estaban de caza desde hace unos dos días, y Carlisle y Esme se habían dado una escapada amorosa a Isla Esme (Creo que así dijeron que se llamaba) por unas dos semanas. La tenían bien merecida, eran los mejores anfitriones/suegros/padres que pueda haber. Extrañaba a Charlie, pero como siempre, me alegraba de verlo tan contento.

-¿De nuevo viendo a Charlie?

Edward había aprendido a leer mis expresiones cuando veía a diferentes personas, hasta ahora distinguía perfectamente cuando veía a Charlie, cuando a Reneé y cuando a Ángela.

-Es solo que lo echo de menos.-Él tomo mi mano y sin despegar la mirada de la carretera la besó.

Pero por mucho que lo extrañara, no cambiaría nada de lo que estaba viviendo para estar con él como era antes.

…

…

Edward llevaba bastante rato callado, no me dedicó ninguna broma mientras comía, y eso me tenía nerviosa.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa, esperaba cualquier cosa, que saliera corriendo, que hiciera algún comentario que me hiciera escupir mí bebida (como me había pasado en un par de ocasiones), pero para nada me esperé que hiciera lo que hizo.

-Muchos dirán que flores y velas es lo adecuado, pero esas cosas no van conmigo. Prefiero decir las cosas en un lugar que tenga significado para ambos, como este parque-hizo un gesto abarcando todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, yo le sonreí, instándolo a que terminara lo que quería decir.-Eres una persona excepcional, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi novia, a veces mi enemiga, cuando te juntas con Alice para salirte con la tuya-yo reí –pero ante todo eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. –Entonces puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de satén azul marina.- Bella, te amo, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Abrió la cajita para enseñarme el anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Era ovalado, de apariencia antigua, lleno de brillantes, era hermoso.**(N/A: como el anillo en la saga original)**

-SI!-mi voz salió como un chillido. Él rió y colocó el anillo en mi mano derecha, para luego levantarse del suelo y besarme.

Cuando nos separamos yo solo pude reír y abrazarme a él. Me iba a casar. Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé en casarme, desde que era pequeña había visto a Reneé tener relación, tras relación, y nunca consumar nada, había visto como la relación de mis padres se había derrumbado por el divorcio, y le había tomado pavor, pero una vez que Edward mencionó el matrimonio, una semana después de mudarme con él, no me parecía tan malo, pero no estaba lista en ese momento. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en que me iba a casar con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

-No sabes lo asustado que estaba de que dijeras que aun no estabas lista-dijo.

Yo le sonreí y acaricie sus mejillas tiernamente con mis dos manos.-Yo pensé que no estaba lista. Pero te plantas aquí, con este anillo, y me pides que me case contigo, con tus ojos todos iluminados, y no puedo pensar en razones suficientes o coherentes para decir que no.-Eso fue bastante cursi.-pero eres todo lo que siempre he querido y lo que siempre querré.-Lo besé con fuerza, y por primera vez en mi vida, entregué mi corazón y mi alma sin reservas, sin miedo, sin dudas, con amor, y con felicidad.

-¿Entonces…te gusta el anillo?-Yo alcé mi mano derecha y contemplé tan majestuosa obra de arte. Era espectacular.

-Es perfecto.-Su sonrisa me decía que el anillo tenía cierto significado para él.-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

Su sonrisa se tensó un poco-Era de mi madre.

-¿Esme?-pregunté confundida, parecía ser mas antiguo que Esme.

-No tonta-rió-Elizabeth, mi madre biológica.

-¿Me estas dando el anillo de compromiso de tu madre bilógica?-pregunté asombrada y alagada. Él asintió tímidamente y yo lo abracé fuertemente-Es maravilloso. Significa mucho para mí que hagas eso.-Él se rió y me besó.

…

…

Aquí estaba yo, en el baño de Rosalie, seis meses después de haberme comprometido.

-Deja de moverte!-ordenó Rosalie mirándome seria a través del espejo.

Me estaba ayudando a arreglarme el cabello, ya que mis nervios, y mi emoción no me permitían ser lo suficientemente creativa para originar un peinado para el día más importante de mi vida. Alice ya me había maquillado, lo había hecho suavemente ya que quería dejar la belleza natural de un ángel de la tentación.

Eso me recordaba al tema de la boda. Ángeles, era algo divertido ver alas de ángeles decorando las puertas, y ver las rosas que entre las chicas habían colocado por todos los alrededores de la casa, por donde se celebraría la boda y la fiesta. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa.

-No lo estés. Es Edward quien te espera.-Dijo intentando infundirme ánimos.

-Claro, lo dice la chica que se ha casado como 57 veces- Ángela miró a mi hermana/cuñada con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

-¿57?

Rosalie rodó los ojos pero sonrió pícara.

-58-Yo me reí y sentí que me relajaba considerablemente. Jasper debería estar haciendo de las suyas en este momento.

Mi relación con los Cullen era mejor, Emmett tenía alguien con quien planear algunas bromas, Jasper con quien compartir sus tácticas de guerra, Alice con quien pelear sobre moda (aunque Rosalie también se unía), Rose solo fingía que yo era de mucha ayuda con los autos, Carlisle estaba contento de que estuviera con ellos, y lo mismo sucedía con Esme. Y Edward, todos sabíamos lo que había hecho en la vida de Edward, y lo que él había hecho en la mía.

Una hora después estaba caminando hacia el altar del brazo de Carlisle, quien me había pedido ser quien me llevara al altar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-murmuró a mi lado.

Yo lo miré y sonreí nerviosa-como una gelatina

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y al escuchar el Canon de Pachebell (ya que no queríamos la marcha nupcial tradicional) hicimos nuestra entrada, quería correr por el pasillo y lanzarme encima de Edward y que todo esta ceremonia terminara. Mis nervios me tenían en descontrol, Jasper me lanzó una oleada de calma, que agradecí.

Él estaba en el altar, esperando por mí, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, con sus ojos dorados totalmente inundados de emoción. Él, ahí, con esa sonrisa, su traje negro de novio, fue todo lo que necesité para olvidarme de mis miedos, de mis inseguridades, de los dos años que habíamos estado separados, de las mentiras que ambos dijimos, de las cosas malas, él, ahí, esperando por mi, fue todo lo que necesité para estar completa. ¿Miedo al compromiso? Quien haya inventado eso, no amaba a la persona con la que se quería casar, cualquier persona que ame profundamente a otra, no debe temer al compromiso.

Carlisle depositó mi mano en las de su hijo, y con un dulce "cuídala" se fue a su lugar junto a Esme, quien de ser posible, estaría derramando lágrimas.

El reverendo que ofició la misa era bastante consciente de lo sobrenatural, pero Ángela obligaría al hombre a olvidar lo que vio aquí, pobre, siempre me daba cierta pena que olvidaran las cosas.

Pronto llego el momento de los votos, cada uno dijo lo suyo, aferrándonos un poco a lo tradicional de los votos de "en la salud y en la enfermedad" pero cambiando el final de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" por "tanto como duren nuestras vidas". (1)

-¿Isabella Swan, aceptas por esposo, a Edward Cullen?-Tomé el anillo que le colocaría y mirando esos ojos que me habían enamorado dije:

-Acepto-y nunca me sentí más segura en mi vida. Coloqué el anillo en la mano izquierda de Edward, y le dirigí una sonrisa.

-¿Edward Cullen, aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan?-Ninguno de los dos despegó la vista del otro, y Edward deslizó mi anillo en mi mano izquierda mientras pronunciaba las palabras que nos unirían para siempre.

-Acepto.-Me sonrió mi sonrisa favorita y esperamos obedientemente a que el reverendo nos declarara "marido y mujer".

-Puedes besar a la novia-Juro que escuché a Edward murmurar un "por fin" y lo confirmé cuando los vampiros en la sala rieron (o intentaron reír) con disimulo.

-te amo-susurré antes de unir nuestros labios, como sello de una promesa eterna.

Cuando nos separamos escuché los aplausos de los invitados, y recibí con gusto sus abrazos y felicitaciones.

Garrett se acercó a mi lado de la mano de Ángela- Hasta el tema de tu boda son ángeles. Ahora que te has casado, ya puedes volar-yo rodé los ojos, siempre insistiría en lo mismo, que al ser ángeles debemos volar, y por mucho que Ángela y yo le dijéramos que no éramos ese tipo de ángeles, él siempre nos recordaría que deberíamos volar.

-Gracias por tus palabras Garrett-Lo abracé e hice lo mismo con Áng y tras unos minutos hablando se disculparon por monopolizarme y me dejaron hablar con el resto de los invitados.

Aquí comenzaba una nueva vida, donde tenía a mi esposo para siempre, donde tenia a mi familia para siempre, donde mi mejor amiga había encontrado al amor eterno e infinito que siempre deseó, donde la familia Denali, que me había apoyado durante mis momentos duros, estaba con nosotros en el momento más importante.

Aquí comenzaba una nueva vida para los ángeles de la tentación y para los vampiros que se habían involucrado con ellas.

Aquí empezaba mi aventura. Mi cuento de hadas, mi felices para siempre.

**FIN**

"**and then we continued blisfully to this small but perfect piece of our forever".**

* * *

el anillo de compromiso de Bella es el mismo que le da Edward en eclipse, es hermoso, lo ame, y no me resisti a ponerlo.

Lo que dice Bella de cambiar el final de los votos, lo hacen en amanecer (libro y pelicula) que dicen " as long as we both shall live" o "tanto como duren nuestras vidas" en lugar de " until death tear us apart" o "hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic! ame escribirlo!:)...

nos leemos en otra oportunidad

23/02/2013

Paty4Hale


	11. NOTA(SERA ELIMINADA DESPUES)

_POR POLITICAS DE LA PAGINA ME HAN BORRADO " Till the end of the day" POR LO QUE LES AVISO QUE LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA SIENDO PUBLICADA EN EL SIGUIENTE BLOG_

_paty93 - temps . blogspot . com (sin los espacios..) EN MI PERFIL ENCONTRARAN EL LINK DIRECTO AL BLOG_

_ESPERO QUE LO LEAN!:)... TRATA DE LOS CULLEN Y BELLA LEYENDO TWILIGHT Y LA SAGA COMPLETA, PERO CADA UNO POR SEPARADO..ES DECIR BELLA EN PHOENIX ANTES DE MUDARSE A FORKS Y LOS CULLEN EN FORKS, NI BELLA SABE QUE LOS CULLEN ESTAN LEYENDO LA SAGA NI LOS CULLEN SABE QUE BELLA LA ESTA LEYENDO... LEERAN EL PRIMER LIBRO POR SEPARADO O QUIZAS LA MITAD Y BELLA SE MUDARA... ENTONCES COMIENZA LA AVENTURA..QUE HARA BELLA CUANDO DESCUBRA QUE EDWARD ES UN VAMPIRO, QUE DE VERDAD EXISTE Y QUE HARA ALICE PARA REUNIRLOS A TODOS... DE ELLO DEPENDERA QUE LEAN LUNA NUEVA Y EL RESTO DE LOS LIBROS TODOS JUNTOS!:) ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD!:)_

**_NO DEJEN REVIEWS EN ESTA NOTA DE AUTORA PUES SERA REMOVIDA CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO NOS LEEMOS (MAÑANA ESPERO) EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI... _**

**_ME PUEDEN SEGUIR POR FACEBOOK : Patricia Valentina Cortizo Dürre ...el twitter es PatyCortizo (Aunque nunca lo veo asi que no se molesten en mandarme tweets jajajaja)..._**

**_de todos modos prometo intentar avisar cuando suba capitulo en el blog :)... muchas gracias por su apoyo:)... nos leemos en los proximos capis de las historias!:)_**


End file.
